


It's Three Against One

by Nadnerb



Category: Don't Forget Me - Fandom, Journeys Interactive Series
Genre: F/M, Interactive Stories, Journeys Interactive Stories, Multiple Personalities, fear of mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: After a romantic vacation Eric and Bessie have together, Eric's MPD once again manifests, not to mention his fear of Joanne. Even worse Joanne may return like nothing before.
Relationships: Eric Berger/Bessie Wells (A name I choose for the MC in the interactive story), Marc/Original Female Character, Phillipe/Sophie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the sixth and so far last season of Don't Forget Me, and Eric has yet to overcome his MPD, which is an acronym for multiple personality disorder.

Eric and Bessie finally return home after a romantic vacation they long dreamed of. But returning home didn't turn out to be so peaceful after all. As Eric and Bessie prepared for bed, Bessie noticed a distraught Eric setting on the bed in his sexy new Calvin Klein briefs which were predominantly white in color with a red waistband to top it off.

"What's wrong Eric?", Bessie asks. "It's starting to hit me again, and I'm afraid Joanne just might come back." "Oh Eric, you're just paranoid. Joanne's history and you have nothing to worry about especially since her wig was destroyed in the fire", Bessie explains. "Well that's easy for you to say, but anything could happen, and there's people out there that know who Joanne is and they could plant one anywhere on me", Eric explains. "Eric please honey, like I said before you're just simply paranoid and let's just go to bed, not to mention that I love your new undies, and I always feel very sexy and comfortable when I sleep with you wearing them", Bessie gingerly explains.

"I think you're right, let's get some sleep and we'll probably have very sexy dreams together", Eric explains. "Oh you bet my cutesy poo", Bessie says in a risqué manner. As Eric and Bessie prepare for bed they first top it off with one of their usual flings to relieve Eric's paranoia. Eric kindly removes Bessie's black bra and tosses it aside, and Bessie naughtily remove Eric's briefs to no objection, and later Eric removes Bessie's panties and tosses aside as well. Later they passionately kiss and caress each others bodies, then they finally fall asleep after their erotic fling.

Suddenly while Eric is asleep he immediately notices a horrifying image, which is none other than an ugly woman sporting a brown wig and the familiar outfit she wore during Eric's trip to France. As Eric encounters the horrifying figure, he immediately notices that it's none other than Joanne.

Eric frantically screams much to his horror. "Get the fuck away from me. I got rid of you before and I'll do it again", as Eric proclaims in panic. "Oh not so fast sweetheart. I'm going to get my revenge, and you'll eventually be consolidated into me along with that creep Jack and that weakling Julius", as Joanne nefariously proclaims.

"NO WAY, NO WAY. You won't get away with it", as Eric defensively proclaims. "Oh you just wait and see. I have a brilliant plan up my sleeves, and I have remarkable powers you couldn't possibly outsmart", as Joanne proclaims. "Listen here, you've lost before and you'll lose, so don't push your luck", Eric explains. "Well matter of fact I'm actually just about to begin the consolidation process, starting now", Joanne proclaims.

After Joanne's proclaimation, her eyes turn to a viscous green from the rather pleasant coffee brown, and suddenly releases a ray originating from her physical body, and manifests onto Eric with him screaming, "NO, NO, NO, somebody help me please!", as Joanne's consolidation process is in progress.

Suddenly Eric then awakens. "NOOOOOOO!", as Eric frantically screams, Bessie then turns on the lamp, and kindly explains, "Eric, Eric relax baby. It was only a dream". "I knew it, I knew it Joanne is after me and I could be gone for good", Eric explains in panic. "Listen honey it was only a dream, and if Joanne ever comes to haunt you again, we'll fight her off like we did before and this we'll be ready. Now go back to bed and I'll definitely be contacting Desmond about this", as Bessie gingerly explains.

Eric then when back to sleep hoping he'll have a rather pleasant dream, but has the wrath of Joanne ended? Until the next chapter.


	2. The Session Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Eric and Bessie consult Desmond on behalf of the worsening of Eric’s MPD, not to mention the potential return of Joanne.

It’s 7am, and suddenly Eric awakens while once again screaming in horror. Bessie later consoles Eric by saying, “Eric honey relax. I’m going to fix some herbal tea for you to calm down, and while I’m at it I’ll immediately contact Desmond”. “Thanks honey, you’re the best”, as Eric compliments. As Bessie prepares the herbal tea, Eric decides to shower, but as he enters the bathroom he immediately notices while looking in the mirror, the least dangerous of his alternate personalities known none other than Julius. “Julius”, as Eric panics. “Relax, relax”, says Julius. “What are you doing here?”, as Eric questions Julius. “I’m here to explain that the nightmare was no joke, and Joanne is out to get the three of us out together. You, me, and Jack”, as Julius intelligently explains. “What are we going to do?”, Eric asks. “I can’t think of anything off the top of my head, but I’ve managed to get used to Jack, and he just could help us”, Julius explains. “Please, please anything. I can’t bear meeting Joanne again. She’s a monster, and better yet not even a proper woman biologically speaking. Give me Jack any day”, Eric explains. “Listen me and Jack will think of something and Jack has some tricks up his sleeve that could put Joanne in her, or more accurately his place. Me and Jack can’t stand Joanne, and she’s treated us horribly, but anyway go to your session and we’ll meet again”, Julius generously explains.

Eric then showers with calmness and some glimmer of hope. He then closes his eyes, rubs the loofa supplied with body wash of course around his angelic body, and and is able to fend off the repercussions of his previous night, albeit temporarily. He then finishes his shower, and then suddenly notice Joanne in the mirror. “Did you miss me sweetheart”, as the sinister Joanne questions. “Get away from me. You don’t exist”, Eric yells. “Oh make no mistake honey, I’ll be back and you, Jack, and Julius will surely be a part of me, and I’ll marry a handsome man, and you three boys will be forever be trapped in the Neutral Zone, as my own personal slaves, and yours truly Joanne will have my career off to a whole new level”, the sinister Joanne proclaims. “You’ll never get away with it. Never!”, Eric exclaims. “You just wait and see honey”, as Joanne latter disappears.

Bessie later walks in the bedroom and knocks on the bathroom door. “Eric are you okay honey. It’s time to get ready for your session with Desmond. It’s at 10 ‘o clock today”, Bessie explains. “Anyway what are you doing? May I come in”, Bessie asks. “Come in please”, Eric exclaims. “Alright honey”, as Bessie enters. Bessie then notices Eric clam up in his nude body shivering in his intense fear of Joanne. “I saw Joanne, I saw Joanne. I swear I did”, as Eric explains in panic. “Relax honey. Let’s dry you off and get you dressed and go to your session”, Bessie explains.

TWO HOURS LATER

Bessie and Eric are now meeting with Desmond as they explain the worsening of his MPD. “Eric has been having these nightmares, and he’s been suffering intense fear of Joanne”, as Bessie explains to Desmond. “I see”, Desmond states. “Well given what’s been explained, we’re going to have to quarantine Eric at home and consider some rather more drastic treatments”, Desmond explains. “Okay given what you said, what treatments could we consider”, as Bessie questions Desmond. “Well for starters you must keep him relaxed very constantly, and avoid any factors that could trigger his worst fears. Also do monitor his sleep and track how he sleeps each night. And for a recommendation give him herbal tea as a therapeutic measure”, Desmond handsomely illustrates. “Well thanks Desmond, and I’ll follow his treatment as ordered”.

Desmond then asks Eric, “By the way do you have any questions Eric before we end the session?”. “Yes I do I have a few questions”, states Eric. “What will I do about Ecoskyline? Also I’m willing to quarantine, but will Bessie accompany me enough?”, as Eric questions. “Let me answer the first question”, Bessie states. “Eric don’t worry a thing, Ecoskyline is in good hands with Daniel and he’ll keep it on its feet and won’t let it collapse. And since you mentioned it I’ll recruit Daniel to accompany you as well”, Bessie answers. “Well I guess that about settles it, and to answer the second question, I’ll just might come over to treat at home Eric if that isn’t a problem of course”, Desmond states. “No not at all”, Eric states.

Eric and Bessie then return home and Bessie then prepares dinner. “Bessie I‘ll be in the bathroom”, Eric states. “Okay honey. And I’ll have dinner ready when you’re done”. But as Eric enters the bathroom he once again encounters his worst fear, JOANNE. Eric screams as he encounters Joanne in the mirror. “Well, well, well we meet again Sputz”, as Joanne provokes Eric. “I know you’re not real, and you’re just a hallucination”, Eric states. “Yet as I explained before I have powers that can make you me”, Joanne states. “How?”, Eric asks. “Just wait and see”, Joanne nefariously states.

END OF CHAPTER 2.


	3. A Desperate Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Joanne's potential return, Bessie once again feels she'll lose her precious Eric. Desperate for help, she endlessly searches for a solution until Marc just might have one.

Bessie notices Eric's panic in the bathroom. She then races in and immediately notices another one of Eric's migraines. Dizzy and helpless, Eric collapses onto the bedroom floor. "Eric, oh please baby, please tell me you're okay", as Bessie panics. She then desperately maneuvers him to the bed to comfort him. Later she rubs a wet washcloth on his forehead, and the later awakens. "Bessie", as Eric awakens. "Yes it's me baby. I noticed you collapsed earlier and I put you on the bed. Are you okay honey?", Bessie asks. "Yeah I'm fine", Eric states. "Well alright and why don't you just get some rest, and I'll fix you a nice breakfast tomorrow morning", Bessie states. Later she turns off the light and let's Eric peacefully rest. "What a beautiful man, and I won't allow him to disappear", as Bessie talks to her head.

The next morning Eric awakens and tends to a lovely breakfast prepared by Bessie. "Oh hey honey I made you're favorite, sausage gravy pie with soft boiled eggs and fresh squeezed orange juice. "Oh Bessie you're the best", as he gingerly kisses Bessie on her cheek. "Anyway how did you sleep last night", Bessie asks. "A lot better", Eric answers. "Well good but anyway I'm going to have to contact Desmond again, and he just might come over sometime today to discuss you're home treatment", Bessie explains. "Sounds awesome", Eric states.

"Oh hi Desmond, this is Bessie and Eric himself had an episode. Last night I've noticed he had a migraine and he collapsed to the floor, and if at all possible could you come over to our place for home treatment", as Bessie explains to Desmond. "Sure and better yet I can come over someday today", as Desmond speaks to Bessie. "Would 1:30 work?", as Bessie suggests. "Can do", as Desmond states. "Okay great. We'll be here", as Bessie states.

FIVE HOURS LATER

It's 1:30 pm, and Desmond has arrived on time. Eric and Bessie are now in the living room as Desmond takes his seat on the easy chair. "Howdy Eric, and I hear you've been having these nightmares about Joanne again", as Desmond explains. "Yes sir, I have", as Eric responds. "Well as our treatment begins, explain to me how you encounter Joanne", as Desmond explains. "Well we got back from our vacation and I was so distraught and I had this gut feeling that Joanne would return. Bessie consoled me and suggested that we go to bed. When I fell asleep I started dreaming and I immediately noticed Joanne. When I saw her she explained some horrific plan to me that she'll permanently consolidate me with her. She then starting using ray on me and she...", as Eric explains and later falls under a migraine.

"ERIC", screams Bessie as his migraine manifests. Eric then falls unconscious. "Oh Desmond please help him", cries Bessie. "Don't panic. Let's get him to the bed and have him rest", states Desmond. Bessie and Desmond both maneuver Eric to the bed, and comfort him to a more stable state.

Later Bessie cries in panic. "Desmond this is really bad, and I'm afraid I'm going to lose my Eric again. Is there anything you can do?", cries Bessie. "Relax dear. I can certainly treat but it will be very challenging. Until then here's my personal cell number and feel free to call me at anytime, and I don't care if it's at two or three in the morning", as Desmond helpfully explains. "Meanwhile I have other appointments to tend to, so call me whenever he has an episode". Desmond later leaves.

ONE HOUR LATER

As Eric rests in a catatonic state, Bessie contacts Marc in regards to Eric's episode. "Oh, hi Marc if you have a minute I'd like to talk to you about Eric. His MPD has gotten worse and I'm feeling that Joanne, some alternate personality of him will return and obliterate Eric", Bessie explains. "I see", Marc responds. "Well anyway allow me to come over say for dinner and I believe I may have a solution to Eric's problem", Marc explains. "Oh thank you so much", as Bessie thanks Marc.

2 1/2 HOURS LATER

Bessie prepares dinner as Eric rests. She then hears the doorbell ring assuming it's Marc. As she opens the door Marc has finally arrived. "Oh Marc I'm so glad you came. You have no idea how much this means to me", Bessie kindly states. "Likewise", Marc states. "But anyway I what's for dinner and where's Eric", Marc asks. "Well for dinner you're going to love it. I've made Chilean sea bass with lemon lime seasoning, complete with asparagus and rice, and about Eric he's resting and it's best we not bother him", Bessie explains. "Well the meal you made sounds crazy tasty and as you requested I won't be of any bother to Eric", as Marc kindly replies. "Well anyway let's eat and I'd love to know the solution you have for my Eric", as Bessie explains.

During dinner Bessie tends to be much calmer, and she realizes while it's great to have Marc for dinner, she realizes that he's just a good friend. Likewise Marc knows better not to flirt with Bessie. "Well Marc now that we finished dinner, I'd love to know this great idea you have in mind for Eric", as Bessie states. "Certainly", as Marc replies.

Marc then begins to explain the solution for Eric's mental crisis. "Alright in light of Eric's mental ordeal, there's this woman in town I know of by the name of Simone Jovenel. She just so happens to be a witch doctor from Haiti, you know in the Caribbean", as Marc explains. "A witch doctor", as Bessie skeptically replies. "Well she just so happens to be a good acquaintance of mine. I'm not terribly close to her but I do find her to be quite trustworthy, and I believe she would actually be of great help to Eric", as Marc explains. "Well Marc thanks for the suggestion but I'm a little skeptical of it and we already have a therapist for him", as Bessie replies. "I'll allow you to think about it, and she could be of assistance to Eric's therapist, but anyway I gotta run and please keep in touch", Marc explains. "You got it", Bessie replies.

As Marc leaves Bessie begins to brainstorm whether or not Simone will be the right fit for Eric's ordeal. She then later heads to bed to rest peacefully by Eric's side.

END OF CHAPTER 3. In the next chapter we'll see the introduction of Simone Jovenel. Until next chapter.


	4. Meet Simone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a consoling dinner with Marc, Bessie is told that an angelic Haitian witch doctor could be the answer for Eric's mental ordeal.

It's 7am, Eric awakens and immediately notices Bessie sleeping on the floor in her black bra and panties. "Bessie what are you doing sleeping on the floor", Eric asks. "Oh I've noticed last night that you were sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake you up", Bessie replies. "Well you could of just hopped in bed with me and we could of had a good fuck together", Eric replies. "Well maybe tonight baby, but anyway I got to get washed up and ready for work, and by the way we do have company tonight and she's a very special person", Bessie explains. "Who is she", Eric asks. "Oh you'll see", Bessie replies.

Eric then later gets washed up and later notices Julius in the mirror. "Julius", yells Eric. "What are you doing here?". "I came to explain to you about Joanne and you're about to meet someone who could help", Julius explains. "Yeah Bessie told me", Eric replies. "Well listen buddy I got to go, and keep your head up. I know you, me, and Jack can put Joanne in her place".

Later Eric leaves the bedroom to fix him a quick breakfast, and immediately notices some dirty dishes lying around. "Oh shit could Bessie be cheating on me. I mean come on I'm the world to her", as Eric talks in his head. Eric then takes a breather and realize maybe it was a dinner she had with Mary.

Later in the afternoon, after Bessie returns from work Eric begins to question about the dirty dishes. "Bessie who was over here last night?", Eric asks. "Uh, well Marc was and we were just having dinner as friends and we discussed about some woman coming over tonight. Her name's Simone and she's a witch doctor from Haiti, and Marc tells me she has great remedies that can actually help you battle Joanne", Bessie explains.

Eric then replies, "I'm not so sure about that". "Eric listen honey, I was a bit skeptical at first but Marc explained it to me last night and today of course, and told that her remedies are like no other", Bessie explains. "Anyway I'm going to fix a lovely dinner for all of us, and you'll really like her Eric. She's very sweet and she can really help you". "Well okay then but I will exercise caution around her", Eric replies. "Oh Eric don't be such a doormat, and go play a video game or something dinner and she'll be here around 6:30", Bessie replies.

Later in the evening Bessie and Eric as hear the doorbell ring. "Well that must be them", said Bessie. They then walk to door to answer and they immediately notice Marc and a black woman with a warm smile know as Simone Jovenel. Bessie then kindly welcomes the guests into their dwelling, and gingerly introduces Eric to Simone. "You must be Eric young man", Simone replies. "Yes I am and I've heard a lot about you", Eric replies.

After the guests are they gleefully enjoy a lovely dinner prepared by Bessie which was a lamb stew complete with carrots, peas, onions, and potatoes. "Why what a lovely meal Ms. Wells. It kind of reminds me of home in the Caribbean", said Simone. "Gee it's my pleasure Simone, and of course you and Eric have lots to discuss", said Bessie. "Certainly Ms. Wells and I'm very excited to meet my next patient.

Eric, Bessie, Marc, and Simone then head to the living room. "Well Eric I hear you're suffering from some mental ordeal I heard and some wicked woman is out to obliterate you", Simone explains. "Yes that's true", Eric replies. "Well I'm here to help you Eric and I'm going to put that broad in her place", Simone explains. "So how is you can help me", Eric asks. "Well Eric and you'll learn as we go along and I'll especially be using some remedies courtesy of my late grandmother", Simone states, "But anyway I better get going and I certainly look forward to working with you Eric", as Simone gingerly explains.

As the introduction of Simone to Eric ends the guests kindly make their departure, Marc states "Don't fret Eric, Simone is a remarkable woman with great remedies and she'll get you through the ordeal you're going through". Later Eric and Bessie return to the living to explain the new arrangement.

END OF CHAPTER 4.


	5. The Return of Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Simone is finally on board to provide Eric's treatment, Count Gerard refuses to accept that Joanne is gone and he just so happens to have a plan to bring her back.

The new day has begun and Eric prepares for his first treatment with Simone. "Good morning Eric", said Simone. "Likewise", said Eric. "As I must day I'm really here to help you Eric and I'm going to fight that dirty beast Joanne. Knowing that she's still in you, I have remedies that can rid her permanently", Simone explains. "Well you know something I'm normally skeptical of people like you, but since I find you rather convincing I'm willing to do anything to get rid of Joanne", Eric explains. "Well very good Eric. I'm glad you're to work with me. Many people think I'm some sketchy witch, but I've proven time and time again what remarkable remedies I have", Simone explains.

"But anyway enough about me, and now more about you", Simone explains. "Well okay. So to begin I just so happen to have MPD which is an acronym for multiple personality disorder, and I've so far possessed three alternate personalities which are Jack, Joanne (let's not forget), and Julius who happens to be the least dangerous of the three", explains Eric.

"Well Eric you surely are speaking to the right person, and I know very much about MPD, and of course let's discuss in detail about three personalities you've possessed", Simone suggests. 

Meanwhile back in France, a depressed Count Gerard continues to mourn Joanne knowing that she, or more accurately he, was his true love and just couldn't accept the fact that she's gone. He loved her so dearly and didn't care in the least that she's biologically male, and was determined to be with her thick and thin. Then of course Joanne vanishes thanks to Eric heroically defeating her. Yet the Count began to formulate a plan, and just so has a way to bring back his precious Joanne.

Back in the States, Eric begins to explain the three alternate personalities he has recently possessed. "Alright Eric, who would you like to start with first", Simone asks. "Let's start with Jack. It all started a several years when I had a near fatal car accident. I was driving, and then suddenly I noticed my car has crashed, and I fell unconscious. Then some woman by the name of Grace rescued me, and then took to this sketchy neurosurgeon known as Dr. Mendez...", Eric explains. "DR. MENDEZ!!!", cries Simone.

"I know exactly who she is and she's no good. That woman is pure evil and truly wicked. She's famous, or rather infamous for destroying the innocent people's mind. And come to think of it I just might have something in store for that dirty woman. This just could be the first piece of the puzzle and that dirtbag Mendez could of very well given you MPD, but I say we'll call it day, and with our next session we'll discuss that moso salte Joanne", Simone handsomely explains. "Just one question before we go", Eric asks. "What does moso salte mean?". As Simone chuckles, "Well Eric that's Haitian Creole for piece of filth, and I know deep down inside of me that Joanne's filth", Simone handsomely explains.

Back in France, Gerard manages to buy a plane ticket with his tablet to travel to the United States, which is just the first phase of him reviving Joanne. "Joanne I'm about to bring you back my love, and Eric you'll soon see your demise", a sinister Gerard proclaims.

Back in the States, Eric has completed his first session with Simone is about to shower, but suddenly he looks in the mirror and encounters and even more powerful Joanne. "Hello Eric", a sinister Joanne states. "You're not real you bitch, you're just a fucking hallucination", Eric proclaims. "Oh not so fast Sputz. Believe or not my dear Gerard is going to bring me back with a brilliant plan of his, and better he's coming to the States to bring me back and to put you back in the Neutral Zone", Joanne nefariously explains. "Listen you ugly no good bitch, I'll fight you again like I did before, and I'll win. Just wait and see", Eric proclaims. "Well we'll just see about that sweetheart", Joanne proclaims.

END OF CHAPTER 5. In the next chapter we'll see Simone's backstory and more of Gerard's sinister plan to revive Joanne. Until next chapter.


	6. Joanne Lives and More About You, Simone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric once again encounters Joanne, much to his horror. Even worse Gerard in now in the US, one his way to bring back his precious Joanne. Let's hope Simone can put a stop to this nefarious scheme. Meanwhile we'll be seeing Simone's backstory in this chapter.

As Joanne temporarily disappears from the mirror, Eric's fear towards Joanne is stronger than ever. "What am I going to do? I've got to fight Joanne. She's a monster and I can't let that bitch fuck me over. There's got to be something I can do, but what?", Eric questions.

Later Eric then informs Bessie about his immense fear of Joanne. "Bessie we got to talk", cries Eric. "What is it honey, what is it?", Bessie asks. "Joanne is coming back and even worse Gerard is coming to the States from France. He's going to revive Joanne and you don't know what's capable of", Eric replies. "That's definitely not good, but don't worry I'm going to get Simone on it", states Bessie. "Also I better contact Desmond as well, because he really needs to know".

Bessie later contacts Desmond and explains Eric's existing mental ordeal. "Oh, hi Desmond and I would like to explain that Eric is having his episodes again. He's once again fearing Joanne and it's only getting worse", Bessie explains. "I see, but anyway are you following the treatment I laid out?", Desmond replies. "I am but we've basically only gotten started, and just to let you know we've recruited a witch doctor by the name of Simone...", Bessie replies. "SIMONE JOVENEL!!!!, cries Desmond. "Yes that's her", Bessie replies. "Well come to think of it I think you two are on the right track and it'll be a pleasure to meet Simone myself", Desmond replies. "Well gee, why don't I fix dinner tonight and you can meet her then", Bessie replies. "Okay then, and at one time should I come over", Desmond asks. "How about 6:30", Bessie replies. "Sounds like a plan and I'll be over".

FIVE HOURS LATER

Bessie prepares dinner as she prepares for her guests to come over. As Bessie has finished preparing her meal, the doorbell rings. "COME IN", yells Bessie. The guests including Marc and Desmond enter. "Hey guys, dinner's ready and Desmond, I'm sure you're thrilled to meet Simone", Bessie states. "Oh, I am", Desmond replies. "Well make no mistake she should be here any minute and you and Marc make yourself at home", Bessie replies.

Later the doorbell rings, only to discover that it's none other than Simone Jovenel. "Good evening everyone. I apologize for my absence earlier. I had tend to some personal matters, and of course I'm on a mission to treat Eric, especially with his ongoing ordeal", Simone explains. "Why if it isn't you Simone", Desmond replies. "I don't believe we ever met", Simone replies. "But of course a lot of people have heard of me so there's no pun intended".

Eric later arrives to attend dinner with Bessie and the guests. "Hey everyone I was just lying down but I don't want to starve myself, and it's great to meet you three, Marc, Desmond, and you of course Simone", Eric replies. "Well it's great to see you're awake, and just to let you know we'll be discussing your treatment plan", Bessie explains. "And of course you may go first Simone", Bessie kindly suggests.

"Very well then and just to let you know I would like to explain my backstory. You know who I am and where I come from. I'm sure as you know I'm from Haiti originally, which is quite a troubled country but there is hope for it. But anyway I moved to the United States in 1993, in search for better opportunity, but when I moved to the States, I realized that no matter where I am, I must follow my grandmother's heart and everything she taught me, and that her legacy is extremely vital to me. For starters, she gave me this necklace and this bracelet which contain these very precious jewels which do in fact contains my grandmother's spirit. But anyway that's enough about me and Eric my friend as we do our next session tomorrow, and I do have a story very similar to yours and it might give me some great assistance in your treatment", as Simone handsomely explains her backstory. "But anyway let's eat and and enjoy this peaceful meal before it gets cold".

Meanwhile at the airport Gerard is finally in the States ready to nefariously revive Joanne. "I'm finally in the States Ramone and I have everything there is to bring back my dear sweet Joanne", as Gerard speaks on his cellphone. "Well good you and I just might make a fortune off of this", as the sinister Ramone explains. The call ends and Gerard reveals his sinister grin knowing that he's determined to revive his beloved Joanne.

END OF CHAPTER 6.


	7. The Cards Are Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric begins his next session with Simone, and yet Simone must know the alternate personalities of Eric.

It's 10am and Simone comes to Eric's visit, thus to begin his next session. "Good morning Eric, and from what we have here we were discussing Jack during your last session. Now like I said in your session we would discuss Joanne, and how I can out a stop to her, but anyway let's begin. Please explain to me what you know about Joanne", Simone explains.

"Well here goes. Once I was able to get Jack out of my system, then came a seemingly harmless personality known as Joanne. Since I myself started to become rather harmless, I had a thing for women's clothing and such as well as other feminine commodities such as makeup and perfume. Anyway it all started like this. I encountered Bessie's wardrobe and I couldn't help but notice how sexy her clothing and her underwear was. I suddenly just wanted to wear it. I then later went to a department store downtown, and I had the intention of buying some women's clothing. I bought them under the pretense that I'm buying them for my aunt, because she was rather bedridden at the time. I decided not to try them on the fitting room, because I was afraid I'd get caught for being a transgendered freak. When I later went home I tried the clothes on and luckily they fit me. Once I had the clothes on I couldn't resist the sensation it gave me, and bam that's how I became Joanne. Now I want to get rid of her and she's now like a drug to me", Eric explains.

"Why Eric that's quite a wild move you made there", Simone replies. "I know but at first I didn't think it would be such a big deal, not to mention that Joanne was rather harmless, as opposed to Jack", Eric explains. "Well Eric let me tell you a little story about a man I knew in Haiti, who actually was in a situation just like yours", Simone explains. "His name was Reginald and he had MPD just like you. He was actually a very humble and funny man. He was quite romantic and he was very kind to women. Then all of a sudden, he decided to become Regine who was a woman of course. He loved his girlfriend very much and he would do so much for her, but when he became Regine, their relationship began to have problem. Reginald would hide his identity as Regine from his girl, and would parade around the streets of Port-au-Prince in drag. At first it didn't seem to be a big deal, until Yvette, his girlfriend found out that he's been posing as Regine. She gave him an ultimatum, it's either Reginald or Regine. He choose Regine. Then one night in downtown Port-au-Prince, Regine was beaten up by some hoodlums, and they leave him unconscious in an alley. Fortunately Reginald lived, and he later realized that perhaps being Regine was not a good idea after all. And yes this is a true story, and if you pose as Joanne again the same can happen to you Eric think about it", Simone explains.

"Well since you put it that way I really got to fight Joanne before I get jumped", cries Eric. "Now you see we we're going Eric. If you're Joanne again then it just could be an invitation to danger. You see what I'm saying", Simone explains. "But now we must move on to the other two personalities you have Jack and Julius, and what I'm going to do is enter your mind, and I'm going to see those three people, and I'm going to dig deeper and figure out who they are, and what I can gain from them", Simone explains. 

"Now Eric I'm going to fix you some herbal tea, and it will make you sleepy. You'll drink it and as you sleep I'm going to enter you're mind and I'm going to visit those people and I'll see who they are and what information I can use to perhaps mitigate your MPD", Simone explains. "Alright then", Eric replies.

Simone then prepares Eric's herbal tea and is later given to him. Eric then drinks the tea and immediately gains a sleepy sensation. He then falls sound asleep and Simone then closes her eyes, and later enters Eric's dream, better yet the Neutral Zone. As Simone enters the Neutral Zone, she notices that it's a rather dark and mysterious place. She then notices the three alternate personalities of Eric, Jack, Joanne, and Julius.

"Ah ha", yells Simone. "You three are practically alternate versions of Eric", Simone states. "Actually only I'm Eric soon to be Joanne only. Those two guys are just simply guinea pigs for my consolidation process. And who must you be?", Joanne asks. "Who must I be? I don't think that matters too much, not to mention that I heard about you and you're nothing more than "salte pi"", Simone proclaims. "Salte pi, what's that supposed to mean?", asks Joanne. "It's Haitian Creole for "pure filth", and that's exactly what you are", Simone proclaims. "Pure filth huh. I'm a true beauty and once Gerard comes the States he's going to set me free and I'll have Eric as well as Jack and Julius consolidated into me and...", Joanne states.

"Help, help somebody", cries Julius. Simone later proceeds to meeting Jack and Julius. "Excuse me monche, I heard your voice and I couldn't help but notice what trouble you're in", explains Simone. " You got to help us. Joanne's out to permanently consolidate us into her and if that happens we're going to be her slaves for life, and we'll do anything to be set free", explains Julius. "You heard him correctly lady, that Joanne is a monster and we, including Eric, will all be a goner if something isn't done", Jack explains.

"By just hearing what you said I'm the one who can do something. But listen carefully. I can only do what I'm capable of and defeating Joanne will be quite challenging. So until I think of the right solution, then I'll have you monches free. Until then I must return to the physical world", Simone explains.

Simone then returns to the physical world, and Eric then awakens. "Eric are you awake dear", Simone asks. "Yes, yes I am", Eric responds. "Well good then and I was able it analyze those personalities of yours. So for our next session I'll need to get Desmond, Marc, and Bessie on board and we'll shall go over what I saw in the Neutral Zone", Simone explains. "But anyway that's enough for today. Until next session."

After the end of the session, Eric enters the closet to change clothes but suddenly he notices a vast array of horrifying objects. A brown wig, a red dress just like the one Joanne wore in France, and some black high heel schools to top it off. Eric then falls into a migraine and collapses onto the floor. Once Eric regains conscience, he's once again none other than Joanne.

"My plan worked", as Gerard speaks to Ramone. "Very well you should be seeing your precious Joanne very soon. Until then I'll be in the States soon", Ramone proclaims.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Jack We Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne has finally returned, much to Bessie's horror. Will Simone put a stop to the transgendered menace?

Bessie heads to the bedroom and she then opens the door. When the door opens Bessie immediately notices that Eric is none other than Joanne, her transgendered nightmare. "You missed me honey", Joanne replies. "Oh my god, I thought I saw the last of you", as Bessie replies in disgust. "Well you know Gerard just couldn't accept that I was gone, and now I'm back. Digest that", Joanne states.

"Make no mistake Joanne, I'm going to put you in your place like I did before and I have a good friend by my side to put you out like a fire extinguisher, so don't think you're gonna win that easily", Bessie proclaims. "Your friend, it must be that witch Simone", Joanne replies. "Simone, Shimone, yes she is a witch technically, but like I said before she'll put you out so you may be around now, but don't think you'll win that easily", Bessie proclaims.

Joanne later walks back to the closet, and she immediately notices Eric in the mirror. "There's no way you'll get away with this we'll take you down like we did before, and there's no way you can stop us", Eric proclaims. "Oh we'll just see about that sugar britches", Joanne proclaims.

Later Bessie immediately contacts Simone, and informs her of Joanne's return. "You won't believe this Simone, Joanne is back and even worse she's in my apartment", cries Bessie. "Bessie, Bessie relax I'll be over right away", Simone replies. "Oh thank you so much", Bessie replies.

Simone has finally arrived and immediately demands where Joanne is. "Thank god you're here, Joanne has really gone crazy and I seriously can't take much more of it", Bessie explains. "Relax darling, just tell me where she is and I'll put her in her place", Simone responds. "She's in the bedroom closet and she's like talking in the mirror or doing something else crazy", Bessie responds.

Bessie and Simone then enter the bedroom, then suddenly Joanne appears to no surprise. "Enough games Joanne. Simone's here to set you straight", Bessie sternly proclaims. "Likewise, and I know who you are and I'll stop any which way I can and I know Eric's trapped inside of you and I can free him", Simone proclaims. Then suddenly Joanne falls into vertigo and collapses onto the floor. Then Eric in drag awakens, and "What just happened?", Eric asks.

"Relax Simone was basically putting Joanne out", Bessie explains. "I see but anyway Joanne did speak to me in the mirror, and she informed me that Gerard is now in the States, and he has an even more powerful plan to revive Joanne", Eric explains. "My god please tell who this Gerard is", Simone demands. "He's some man with met in France, and he was responsible for strengthening Joanne to a point where she'll obliterate Eric", Bessie explains.

"I see", Simone replies. "With all that's been said, I would love to get some dirt on this Gerard character and he'll be getting a taste of my medicine sooner or later. But anyway if you notice any return of Joanne you reach me at anytime", Simone explains. "We'll definitely be in touch", Bessie replies.

Simone then leaves, and Bessie begins to question Eric on how Joanne returned. "Alright Eric how did this happen?", Bessie asks. "Well here goes. I entered the closet to change my clothes, and then I immediately noticed a wig, a dress, and a pair of shoes. When I encountered those objects I regained the sensation of Joanne and I immediately dressed as her", explains Eric. "I see. But anyway well better destroy those items and get them out of your possession, because Joanne could come back much sooner than you think", Bessie explains.

Bessie then heads to the closet to gather the feminine objects driving Eric to become Joanne. She then takes them to the fire place to be incinerated. She and Eric then both watch the objects burn to ash, while sipping tea together. "Gee Eric I'm a little tired, aren't you?", Bessie asks. "Yeah why not we get some shuteye, and maybe tomorrow will be a better day", Eric replies. "Likewise", says Bessie.

Eric and Bessie then head for bed, but while Eric is in the bathroom he immediately notices Jack in the mirror. "Eric we meet again", says Jack. "Jack how may I help you?", asks Eric. "Well I came to you regarding Joanne. You, me, and Julius must put a stop her. If we fail she'll consolidate the three of us into her and we'll become her slaves, and I'm counting on you and Julius, to put her in her place", Jack explains. "It'll be a pleasure Jack. And you give her a taste of your medicine", Eric replies. "You don't have to tell me twice, Joanne will be terrified once she sees me in the mirror. But anyway good night Eric and we'll meet again", Jack explains. "Good night Jack", as Eric waves goodbye.

Eric then undresses, hops in bed, and turns out the bed begins to sleep peacefully, at least for the time being.

END OF CHAPTER 8.


	9. Joanne and the Count Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's back to Joanne and the Count again, and even worse Eric could be trapped in the neutral zone once again.

It's 11am, and Eric begins his next session with Simone and company. As his session commences Simone begins to evaluate his three alternate personalities, Jack, Joanne, and Julius. "Now everyone I've assessed your alternate personalities and let me explain them one by one", Simone explains. 

"Let's start with Jack", Simone states. "I've actually met Jack in the Neutral Zone, and I must say despite his seemingly sinister appearance he does have some heart. I saw him and like us he despises Joanne and he intends to put her in her place", Simone explains about Jack. "Now moving on to Joanne. I saw her and she was surely pure filth, or in other words "salte pi". I knows she's filthy and out to destroy Eric but I'll do everything in my power to put a stop to her", Simone explains about Joanne. "Now about Julius, I must say that he's like a grandson to me, no offense Eric, and if Eric were Julius again, then perhaps we would see less damage there", Simone explains about Julius.

"Now that you're done Simone, I would like to do a sketch of this Joanne. I want to know exactly what she looks like and that way I could use the sketch in case Joanne wanders off anywhere and of course to use as a visual reference for your treatment", Marc explains. "So Eric let's begin", states Mark. "Explain to me what Joanne looks like". Mark then begins to sketch. "Alright here goes. She has brown hair which is medium in color tone and mid length in size and has bangs to top it off. Her eyes are brown like mine. She has the same skin tone as me...", Eric then panics "I can't do this, I can't do this", cries Eric.

"Eric relax", cries Marc. "Now why don't we start over", Marc suggests. "As you can tell we need a visual reference of Joanne which is essential to your treatment", Marc explains. "Alright, alright. I'll continue", Eric states. Eric then resumes reciting Joanne's appearance. "She wears lipstick that's light pink in color, and she often but not always wears sunglasses", as Eric describes Joanne's physical appearance. "Well that should do it, and I seem to be getting a more complete representation of Joanne", Marc explains. "But anyway I take it you'd like to stop", Marc states. "Yeah I think I do", Eric states. "Very well then and I'll take the sketch to Desmond and he'll be using as one of your treatment tools", Marc explains. 

After the sketching of Joanne, Desmond immediately collects the sketch and the begins Eric's home treatment. Marc and Simone then depart. "Well Eric as you know I'll periodically be treating you at home, and I have some methods that should be quite helpful to you", Desmond explains. "With all that said, I'll be monitoring your sleep patterns and I shall also be on the lookout for any nightmares you may potentially have", Desmond explains.

"Well Desmond I really appreciate you prioritizing Eric and I think you Eric will surely enjoy having you by his side", Bessie explains. "Likewise", says Desmond. "Well anyway me and Mary are going to have a girls night out, and please let me know this evening how Eric did", Bessie explains. "Okay then", Bessie replies.

Bessie then leaves, and Desmond begins his home treatment with Eric. "So Eric what would you like to do?", asks Desmond. "I don't know, I'm not sure", Eric replies. "Well you know we can do anything you'd like. Bessie tells me you like to play video games and we can do that if you'd like", Desmond states. "Well why don't we do that then", replies Eric. "Alright let's go", states Desmond.

After four hours of playing a video game Eric begins to feel a little tired. "Uh Desmond, I'm starting to get tired", Eric states. "Well why don't you go ahead and hop in bed and I'll tuck you in", Desmond replies. "Very well then", Eric replies.

Eric then hops in bed and Desmond let him wear his pajamas to give me a feeling of warmth and comfort. Desmond also gave him a teddy bear to give him a feeling of kindness. He then tucked Eric in and read him a bedtime story. As unnatural as it seemed, Eric didn't seem to mind Desmond's fatherly instincts, because Eric always loved having the comfort of someone who truly cared about him, especially since it would always fend off any existing trauma he may have. When Desmond finished the story, he said to Eric "good night and I'll see you at the next session", turned off the light, and Eric went to sleep.

As Desmond left the room, Bessie then returns from her girls night out. "How's Eric", Bessie asks. "Oh he's sleeping like an angel", Desmond replies. "And I must say my fatherly instincts towards him seem to be quite effective". "Well I must say that you're a great therapist Desmond, and I don't know what I'll do without you", Bessie explains. "Likewise, and I better get going", Desmond replies. "Alright, and good night", Bessie replies.

THE NEXT DAY

It's 11am, and Eric has awakened. "Good morning honey", says Bessie. "And I must say you're so adorable in those pajamas", as Bessie kindly states. "What could I make you for breakfast", Bessie asks. "Oh I'll just have an apple, I'm not that hungry", Eric replies. 

Eric then departs the kitchen, and suddenly he receives a text presumably from Daniel saying, "Hey buddy you aught to come to the casino. I heard there's a great offer for us there". Eric then consults Bessie. "Uh love, I just got a text from Daniel and he wants to come to the casino, and he tells me there's a great offer there", Eric explains. "Gee that's great, but according to Desmond you're supposed to be quarantining but I could make an exception since we've seen some improvement", Bessie explains.

Eric then heads to the casino assuming Daniel's there. He enters the casino and asks the woman at the reception desk where Daniel presumably is. "I've not heard about the person you're talking about but I do have this note for you and it should assist you where you need to be", explains the receptionist. "Well thanks then", as Eric takes the note.

Eric then walks to the room written in the given note. He then enters the room but immediately notices that Daniel isn't there but instead he notices a cardboard box with his name written on it, and as he opens the box he immediately notices a wig, a dress, and a pair of shoes. Eric then falls into vertigo and later re-emerges as Joanne.

Moments later, Gerard enters the room where Joanne has re-emerged. "Why Joanne we meet again", Gerard states. "I'm glad my queen has returned and you and I shall be one powerful force against Eric", as Gerard nefariously explains. "Likewise", states Joanne. "Our future begins", as Gerard and Joanne make a toast.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. You're a Demon Joanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne is back without a doubt, and Eric once again sees himself in the Neutral Zone.

Joanne is surely back in the flesh, and ready to conquer. Eric as he sees himself trapped in the Neutral Zone immediately notices Jack and Julius. "Long time no see", says Jack. "I can't believe it. I'm back here once again", Eric replies. "Look it's Joanne and that bitch is going to take us down and we must do everything in our power to put her in her place", Jack proclaims. "Well Jack you just might be useful after all, and Joanne could destroy my relationship with Bessie, and I mustn't allow our love to fade away like that", Eric explains. "Don't I have a plan", states Jack. "What is it", asks Eric. "You'll see, you'll see", replies Jack.

Meanwhile Bessie begins to wonder about Eric's whereabouts. "I wonder where Eric is. I'm so worried". Bessie then texts Eric by saying, "Eric honey where are you. You didn't text me earlier". Ten minutes Eric still hasn't replies. "I better get over to the casino. Who knows what could happen to Eric", Bessie states.

Bessie then heads to the casino hoping that Eric is okay. Once she arrives she asks the receptionist about Eric's location. "He's in Room 227. Go to the second floor by taking the elevator, and just look for the room sign with that number", replies the receptionist. "Okay thanks", Bessie replies. 

As she heads to Room 227, she is only hoping that he's okay. But when she's finally at the room, she immediately notices that it's none other than Joanne, much to her horror. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in", says Joanne. "Oh my god. I can't believe this. I knew Eric leaving would lead to something this bad, but I like I said before I'll put a stop to you one way or another Joanne, and you can bet your ass on that", as Bessie boldly proclaims.

"Oh we'll see about that darling", states Joanne. "You're we'll see and you might've won a battle here and there, and you've yet to win the war", Bessie boldly proclaims. "Well until then we'll see", states Joanne. Bessie then departs the room, heads home, and then makes every necessary contact.

Once Bessie finally returns home, she then phones Daniel. At first Daniel is unavailable but Bessie instead leave him a voice message by saying, "Oh Daniel hi, it's Bessie and in case you haven't noticed Eric's MPD has worsened and worst of all Joanne has returned, so whenever you get this message please call me back and let Mary know. Thanks".

Bessie then proceeds to calling Desmond. "Oh hi Desmond, you won't believe this. Eric's nightmare has come true and he's Joanne again, and I don't know what to do", as Bessie sobs. "Relax I can come over to your place in about a few hours, and I'll think of something when I get there", Desmond replies. "Oh thank you much, you won't regret this", replies Bessie.

Bessie then proceeds to calling Mark. "Oh Mark hi, you won't believe this...". "What is it", asks Marc. "Eric is Joanne again", Bessie replies. "Oh no, that's not good. But anyway did you contact anyone else about it", asks Marc. "I did. I called Daniel yet he wasn't available, and I called Desmond and he should be over in a few hours", Bessie replies. "Well Bessie I should be over there any minute and don't go anywhere", Marc replies. "Don't worry thing I'll be here", Bessie replies. "Well great I'll be there much sooner than you think".

Bessie then proceeds to calling Simone. The phone is ringing, and Bessie speaks in desperation, "Please pick up, please pick up". Finally Simone answers. "Oh Simone I'm so glad you picked up", says Bessie. "Since you mentioned it, how may I help you", Simone replies. "Eric's nightmare came true again, and he's Joanne once again", Bessie replies. "Oh dear, will don't worry, I'll be over in a few hours so don't go anywhere", Simone replies. "Oh thank you so much", Bessie replies.

Moments later Marc and Simone finally arrive. "Oh I'm so glad you two are here. I know you two will save my precious Eric", cries Bessie. "Relax Bessie, we won't disappoint you", says Simone. "Knowing Eric's ordeal I've done some investigation on Count Gerard. He's a dirty man, and I ran a background check on him, and he's one of the most wanted men in France. INTERPOL has been after him for years. With all that said, I'm on a mission to put him away", Marc handsomely explains. "Well Marc you never disappoint me. And I can't wait to see that monster behind bars", Bessie states.

Meanwhile at the casino Joanne prepares for her rehearsal, knowing that her singing career is about to return. Suddenly she sees Jack in mirror. "Hello Joanne", says a sinister Jack. "Oh Jack, you don't scare me. You're just a dimwitted as that puny Julius", Joanne proclaims. "Well we'll see about that you lying backstabbing bitch. I have a weapon that can fuck you over very badly", states Jack. "Oh spare me the lecture, you couldn't even swat a cockroach", states Joanne. "Maybe not, but I have a little trick up my sleeve that could trigger your weakness and I'm about to use it right now. Twin, mold, lighting", states Jack and later Joanne then falls into vertigo, and then Eric in drag awakens. "Where am I", asks Eric. "You're at the casino, but anyway you must escape right now", Jack boldly states. "But how", asks Eric. "Put on that WC Fields costume, it's in the closet, and wear this faux mustache on the table, and exit through the courtyard and you should be out of here. Anyway got to go", Jack handsomely explains. "Whatever you say", Eric replies.

Eric then executes his escape, and moments later while finally arriving home he encounters Desmond and Simone before they enter the apartment. "ERIC", cries Desmond and Simone in unison. "I can't explain everything, but first let's get inside". "Very well then", Desmond replies. As the three arrive at the apartment, Bessie is relieved to see her precious Eric again. "Oh Eric baby, I'm so glad you're home. Don't ever scare me like that again", as Bessie cries in relief.

Moments later Eric, Bessie, and the guests began to discuss the recent ordeal. "Alright Eric, please tell us how you got here", as Bessie desperately asks. "Very well then. But first I aught to discuss what happened when I first got to the casino. I got a text message assuming it was from Daniel, and then I headed to the casino, then I later discovered that he wasn't there. Then I entered a room I was directed to, and I noticed these feminine objects and not surprisingly they drove to become Joanne once again. Later I was about to prepare for rehearsal and then I saw Jack in the mirror. He then said "twin, mold, lighting", and I as Joanne fell into vertigo. I then woke while still in drag, and then Jack gave me a plan on how to escape the casino, and that's how it happened, not to mention this costume was a disguise I used for my escape", Eric handsomely explains.

"Well with all this said, you shouldn't of gone to the casino Eric, and Bessie the next time Eric leaves you're to go with him. Understand", as Desmond reprimands. "It won't happen again", Bessie replies. "But anyway the three of us should be heading back", says Desmond. "Very well then and I'll be back tomorrow and I'll prepare a lovely Haitian meal, and just to let you know, Haitian food isn't just mud cookies and cat stew. It's actually much better than that", as Simone makes her kind offer.

As the guests depart Bessie then mildly confronts Eric about the recent incident. "Eric from now on you're not to go anywhere without me, you understand. You were lucky this time but you may not be lucky next time. So it's very important that you follow Desmond's advice", Bessie boldly proclaims. "It won't happen again".

Meanwhile the sinister Dr. Mendez manages to escape from prison and meets with Gerard and Ramone. "Why Dr. Mendez, I heard so much about you", Gerard replies. "Likewise, and I have a plan that will make Eric 100 percent Joanne", Dr. Mendez boldly proclaims. Mendez then showcases her villainous grin determined to deliver her next scheme against Eric.

END OF CHAPTER 10.


	11. O Eric, Where Art Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has escaped Joanne, for now, but the villainous Dr. Mendez has escaped from prison ready to execute her next scheme.

It's 9am, and Bessie hears her cellphone ring. As she answers her cell she notices Daniel calling. "Daniel I'm so glad you called", says Bessie. "Likewise, but anyway I got your message and sorry I didn't get it earlier. I've been slammed with all the bullshit with Ecoskyline", as Daniel chuckles. "Oh don't worry a thing. It's totally understandable", Bessie replies". "But in light of the message you sent me, I heard about what's going on with Eric and I'll certainly help any which way I can", Daniel explains. "Well I certainly appreciate Daniel and just to you know we're having dinner at someone's house, and her name is Simone by the way. She's a Caribbean woman we recently met...", as Bessie is interrupted by Daniel. "SIMONE JOVENEL", cries Daniel. "Yes that's her", Bessie replies. "I know who she is. I remember reading about her in the paper and I hear her remedies are like no other", Daniel explains. "Well listen Daniel, meet me at my place around 5:30, and I'll drive you to her place for dinner and you can meet her then", Bessie explains. "Okay great see you then", as Daniel ends the call.

5:30 PM

Daniel then arrives at Bessie and Eric's apartment. "Daniel you sure made it on time", states Bessie. "All I can say is that I can't meet that Simone woman you discussed earlier", says Daniel. "Well you're sure in for a treat. She's going to make us a lovely Haitian meal, and you'll get to know a lot more about her", Bessie explains. "Sounds like a plan", Daniel responds.

"Anyway if you don't mind could I go meet Eric", asks Daniel. "Sure but please go easy on him. He has very fragile emotions right now", Bessie explains. "I'll be extra careful", Daniel replies. Daniel then heads to Eric's bedroom and gently knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in", replies Eric. Daniel then comes in. "Oh hey Eric, what's up buddy. I heard about you and I'm actually worried". "Well I'm sure Bessie told you", Eric replies. "But anyway what are you doing? It seems a little odd, don't think", asks Daniel. "Oh I'm reading a book Desmond gave me, and yeah I know it's for little kids, but this a treatment method Desmond provided for me and it actually helps a lot", Eric explains. "I see", Daniel replies. "Yeah it's kind of cheesy, but I actually think it's kinda cute", says Eric. "Well anyway it's great to see you again and sorry I've been busy but I've been busting my ass off to get Ecoskyline on the map, and sooner or later you and I will make that company one bad motherfucker again", Daniel handsomely explains. "Likewise", says Eric. "Well anyway are you coming to dinner with us", asks Daniel. "Why matter of fact I am", Eric replies.

Moments later, Bessie, Eric, and Daniel all meet at Simone's and a delicious Haitian meal is prepared. "Why thank you all for coming, especially you Eric", Simone kindly states. "Hey it was our pleasure", Eric replies. "Well anyway dinner is finished and let's all dig in". Simone then begins to explain the backstory of her grandmother. "Well as you can tell, I've explained myself before and I'd like to elaborate on my late grandmother. If it wasn't for her, then I wouldn't be who I am today. For starters while living back in Haiti, she taught many great things especially all the remedies I know of today, not to mention the cosmic path she taught me as well. I show here these precious she gave to me after she passed on, and I always value these even to this day. While she's no longer here flesh and blood, she's yet inside of me and I can still see, hear, and fell her. She is God to me, and her guiding spirit always keeps me lifted to help myself and others as well. As you all know I'm on a mission to save Eric from some wicked beast known none other than Joanne", as Simone conveys her lecture.

"Well Simone what a fabulous lecture you have there", replies Eric. "Oh Eric enough talking and let's eat", Simone states. After dinner everyone prepares to head home, except for Marc. Marc then later begins to have a word with Simone. "Simone may I have a word with you", Mark suggests. "Why of course", Simone replies. "I know you don't know me from Adam, but I've noticed that you're truly a beautiful woman and perhaps it wouldn't hurt if you and I spend some time alone together", Marc gingerly explains. "Why Marc that's very thoughtful of you, but you see when my husband passed I followed my grandmother's spirit and she taught it's best for a woman to be alone once her man meets his end. Of course I do appreciate the compliment you gave me earlier, especially for a woman of my size", Simone kindly explains. "Well in case you haven't noticed my wife was a big woman herself, and I always found that attractive and even more attractive than all these anorexic pop stars we have these days. But of course I understand if you wish to be alone. I don't want to push any boundaries", Marc kindly explains. 

Moments later Eric and Bessie head home. "Boy I must say I really like Simone. She's such a sweet and trustworthy woman", compliments Eric. "Likewise", responds Bessie. "And I must say it really was a lovely night". "Of course", says Eric.

Eric and Bessie finally arrive and Bessie kindly asks Eric a favor. "Oh Eric could you please take out the trash. It's really stinky", Bessie kindly asks. "Of course", Eric responds. Eric then walks outside to discard the trash in the alley. He then gasps at a rat crawling through the alley. But suddenly he's knocked out by Ramone, one of Gerard's thugs and is then tranquilized by the villainous Dr. Mendez. "Good work", as a sinister Gerard compliments Dr. Mendez. Eric is then taken away by the villains to be forced returned to Joanne. "Goodbye Eric, Hello Again Joanne", states Dr. Mendez.

END OF CHAPTER 11. Will Eric escape from Joanne's body. Until next chapter.


	12. Babette We Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Mendez is free once again all to dire straits for Eric and Bessie. Yet Babette along with Simone may have the answer.

Mendez along with her thugs Gerard and Ramone, now have poor Eric hostage. He's then at the casino tied to a chair in an undisclosed room. "You let me go you perverted motherfuckers", Eric angrily demands. "Oh we'll let you go, once I'm finished hypnotizing you", proclaims the sinister Dr. Mendez. "You won't get away with this", cries Eric. But suddenly Mendez begins the hypnosis. "You are not Eric. You are Joanne for all eternity", as Mendez conveys her hypnosis. The hypnosis then manifests as Eric then says, "You're right I am now Joanne, and Eric no more". Eric then faints and moments later re-emerges as Joanne.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Bessie begins to wonder Eric's whereabouts. "I wonder where Eric is", as Bessie questions herself. She later walks to the alley to search for Eric, but upon arriving she learns that Eric is missing once again, much to her horror. "Oh my god this can't be", cries Bessie. "What should I do". Bessie then contacts Marc hoping to solve Eric's disappearance.

As Bessie finally contacts Marc she says, "Oh Marc I'm so glad you're available, Eric has disappeared again and I really need your help", cries Bessie. "Relax Bessie, I'll be over right away", states Marc. "Oh thank you so much", Bessie replies.

Marc then arrives and begins the question Eric's disappearance. "Oh Marc, I'm so glad you're here", cries Bessie. "Alright then, but now let's try to get some clues together, and I'll be asking a few questions", states Marc. "Now first question, when did you last see Eric", asks Marc. "Well it was about an hour ago and he was going to take out the trash, and then I began to worry about him and I walked to the alley, and first thing I noticed he was missing", Bessie replies. "Alright now. Next question, where do you think Eric could be", asks Marc. "That shouldn't be difficult to answer. He could be at the casino and Gerard and company could've very well kidnapped him, and I know Gerard is up to something dirty", Bessie replies. "Well very well then. In the meantime I will definitely be investigating this and I'll also be digging into anything dirty going on at the casino", Marc replies. "Well thank you so much and please let me know everything", as Bessie thanks Marc.

Later as Marc begins his investigation, he then arrives at the casino. He easily senses that some shady dealings are going own, and he won't waste a chance to dig deeper. Suddenly out of the blue he notices none other than the pure evil Dr. Mendez. "Oh my god, that bitch must've escaped", as Marc speaks in his head. In light of the horrifying discovery Marc mustn't impose himself onto Mendez. "I better keep low profile or Mendez could cook my goose".

As Marc continues his investigation he later notices Gerard and Joanne courting each other, with the company of Ramone. "Oh shit, Joanne that skank is back", as Marc speaks in disgust. "I better let Bessie know", as Marc boldly proclaims. Moments later as Marc is in a discreet location, he phones Bessie to inform that Eric is once again. "Hello Bessie, and I was at the casino and I've noticed that Dr. Mendez has escaped from prison and she could be the one behind kidnapping Eric, and I also discovered that Eric is Joanne once again", as Marc explains to Bessie. "Well thank you ever so much, and I can't believe that Mendez has escaped and I know she's doing something dirty with my Eric", Bessie replies. "Well anyway contact Simone, Desmond, and anybody else necessary, because we got work to do", Marc explains. "Likewise", states Bessie.

Bessie then contacts Simone. "Simone you won't believe this Dr. Mendez has escaped from prison and she kidnapped Eric and he's Joanne once again", as Bessie explains to Simone. "Well it's a good thing you called Bessie, and I will do everything in my power to stop that filthy scheme. And allow me to come over to your place this evening, because I know how to put those demons in their place", Simone explains. "Thank you so much, and I'll be here tonight", Bessie replies.

Later in the evening, Simone has arrived at Bessie's. "Oh I'm so glad you're here Simone", compliments Bessie. "Well very well then. Now anyway please tell me everything you know about Eric's recent ordeal", Simone explains. "Well I talked to Marc earlier today, and he later went to the casino to investigate. There he discovered that Dr. Mendez has escaped from prison, and that Eric is once again Joanne", as Bessie explains to Simone. "Oh dear, and with Mendez free the dirt has only gotten dirtier", Simone states. "But anyway with all that said, I suggest we get Marc here if it's even possible", Simone boldly proclaims. "Likewise", replies Bessie.

Bessie then contacts Marc. "Uh Marc, if it's even possible do you think you can come to my place", Bessie asks. "Why of course I can", replies Marc. "Well because me and Simone are counting in you", replies Bessie. "I'll be over much sooner than you", replies Marc. Moments later Marc has arrived. While Marc has finally arrived, he immediately begins to investigate. "Well good evening ladies, and with everything I've heard about, we must discuss and investigate Eric's recent ordeal", Marc explains. "Likewise", replies Bessie.

Moments later Marc begins to question more. "Well since I'm here I've noticed last night that Eric was wearing some costume, and I just realized that it could actually be a clue in light of Eric's recent kidnapping", as Marc boldly explains. "Come to think of it, you just could be right", Bessie explains. "Well anyway, if you don't mind terribly, where is the costume", asks Marc. Bessie and Simone then direct Marc to the bedroom of where the costume is located. "Here it is", as Bessie reveals the costume to Marc. "Well excellent, and if you don't mind I'd like to examine it more closely", Marc explains.

As Marc examines the costume he discovers an electronic device the size of a cheese cube. "Ah ha", cries Marc. "This here is evidence that can take down Mendez and her goons", Marc boldly proclaims. "Mendez and company must've used this device to track Eric and here with have a clue". "No shit", cries Bessie. "Well with everything said I'll be keeping this gadget as evidence. But anyway I gotta run and we'll definitely be in touch", explains Marc.

After Marc leaves, Bessie and Simone begin to formulate another plan. "Simone I just thought of something", Bessie explains. "What is it", asks Simone. "There's some woman from France I know very well and her name is Babette, and she can actually be of great assistance to us", Bessie explains. "Very well then. I suggest you contact her and we'll see what we can pull off", Simone suggests. "Well I'm about to contact her right now", Bessie replies. Bessie the begins to text Babette by saying, "Oh hi Babette, and there's something I need to tell you. Eric's in trouble in again and if at all possible could you please come to the States. We really need your help and I would be so grateful if you do so. Anyway thanks and you won't be sorry". Bessie then sends the text hoping for an eventual reply.

"Since Babette's in France it will take a while for her to return my text, not to mention the different time zones we're in", as Bessie explains to Simone. "Very well then. But anyway I better be heading back and I certainly look forward to meeting that Frenchwoman you speak of", Simone kindly explains. Simone then leaves, and Bessie sits on the sofa knowing that there's hope but still with intense anxiety.

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Phillipe We Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babette comes to the United States in response to Eric's dilemma. Also Phillipe makes his way to the States as well. Meanwhile Joanne is rather stuck like glue with Gerard and she begins to resurrect her singing career.

It's 8am in France. Babette then hears the text signal on her cellphone. She then immediately notices a text from none other than Bessie. "Oh my", cries Babette. "I must get to the States at once, especially to save Eric". Babette immediately purchases a last minute plane ticket to head to the States. Then she later packs up, and heads to the airport the next day.

Meanwhile back in the States, Bessie receives a text from Babette. "Oh Bessie my dear, I just got your text and I should be headed to the States", as Babette texts Bessie. Bessie then returns the text by saying, "Well that's certainly great to hear Babette, and I'll pick you up from airport when you arrive".

ONE DAY LATER

Bessie then arrives at the airport to pick up Babette. Moments later, Babette then hops in to Bessie's car. "Oh Babette I'm so glad you're and we have lots to discuss", Bessie explains. "Likewise", Babette replies. "But anyway not only is Eric in trouble, he became Joanne again, and even worse Gerard is here in the States, and he's up to something dirty. But anyway there's this one woman I'd like you to meet and her name's Simone", Bessie explains. "Simone she must be French like me, I take it", Babette replies. "No actually Simone is from Haiti, you know that one country in the Caribbean. But anyway she's very sweet and I know you and her will get along just fine and she has a plan to put a stop to Joanne", Bessie states. "Well I would certainly be pleased to meet Simone", Babette replies.

Bessie and Babette then arrive home. "Well Babette, Simone should be here any minute and she can prepare a great Haitian meal for us. Oh and Haitian food isn't just mud cookies and cat stew, you know like how you see on the media", Bessie explains. "Uh I actually had Haitian food before and I must save it's some of the most remarkable food I've ever encountered. But in case you haven't noticed Haiti was actually a French colony, not to mention that there's now a lot of Haitian immigrants in France, especially in and around Paris", Babette handsomely explains. "But anyway I can't wait to meet Simone".

ONE HOUR LATER

Simone then arrives at Bessie's. "You must be Simone. I've been hearing a lot about you", as Babette greets Simone. "Likewise, and I've been hearing a lot about you as well", as Simone kindly replies. "But anyway I have heard about poor Eric, and I feel you and I could save him", Babette explains. "Why of course. I must say that, that wicked Joanne is surely pure filth, and she's nothing more than some sanzatann to destroy poor Eric", Simone handsomely explains. "Likewise, and I believe we could share some of our great powers together", replies Babette.

Meanwhile at the casino, Joanne has surely re-emerged to be more powerful than ever. Minutes later she enters her dressing room and immediately notices Eric in the mirror. "Give it up Joanne, you're not going to win that easily. I know Simone can put you in your place", Eric proclaims. "Yeah right, that phony Caribbean friend of yours and Bessie's doesn't scare me. She thinks she can stop but Gerard and Dr. Mendez have found a way to make me unstoppable. Also me and Gerard are reconsidering marriage", Joanne proclaims. "Twin, mold, lightning", cries a desperate Eric. "Nice try but I'm rather immune to that now", states Joanne. "Oh just wait and see, we'll take care of you sooner or later and you'll lose so bad that you'll permanently be out of me for good", Eric boldly proclaims. "Whatever Eric, as you can tell I have a concert to prepare for", a sinister Joanne states.

Back at Bessie's, Babette then realizes that Phillipe just might be useful in combating Eric's crisis. "Well ladies just to let you know Phillipe is planning to come to the States as well. Now in case you haven't he's been courting Sophie and their relationship seems to be holding up well", as Babette explains. "Well I'm glad Phillipe found somebody, and Sophie certainly doesn't deserve to be with Gerard", Bessie states. "Likewise, and I must say I thought Gerard would change for the better but then it turned out that he's the same dirty man as he was before", explains Babette.

Meanwhile at the airport, Phillipe has finally arrived in the States, and as he speaks on his cell to Sophie, "I love you dear and there's some things I have to take care of here in the States. I promise I'll be back home and only for you". "I'm here to help you", as Phillipe talks to his head.

END OF CHAPTER 13.


	14. Meet Bianca Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillipe is now in the States and yet he decides to defect to Eric's side, not to mention that he has a newfound love towards Sophie. And later Joanne meets her rival, known none other than Bianca Gray.

Phillipe is now in the States. Upon leaving the airport he heads to the hotel for shelter. While arriving at the hotel he then phones Babette. "Babette I'm just calling to let you know that I'm now in the States, and I've with what's going on with Eric", Phillipe explains. "Well Phillipe I'm so glad to hear from you, not to mention that I hear you're going steady with Sophie", as Babette replies. "Well I'm going steady with Sophie indeed. We have our ups and downs, but I think we do have a good relationship together. Uh and last but not least, I've came to realize that Gerard is really a bad mad and I'd certainly be willing to put a stop to him", Phillipe explains. "Well Phillipe, feel free to come visit me and Bessie at anytime", Babette replies. "Likewise", Phillipe replies.

Meanwhile at the casino, Joanne discovers that a new singer has been added to the casino's roster, much to her disgust. "BIANCA GRAY", cries Joanne. "This can't be". Joanne later consults Elsa over disapproval of Bianca. "Elsa, what's with this Bianca Gray", asks a stern Joanne. "Joanne honey, please listen. This casino isn't just for one singer, you see. In all fairness you have the share the stage with others", Elsa explains. "Bullshit, I'll do everything in my power to get Bianca out of here, and I very well know what to do", Joanne sternly proclaims. "Joanne please, I honestly am not going to waste my time with your antagonistic attitude. Now if you don't mind, just go to your dressing room and take a breather", Elsa kindly explains.

"Bianca, Smeanca. I'll show her. Once she's here I'll get my precious Gerard to cook her goose", Joanne boldly proclaims. Then suddenly Joanne immediately notices Julius in the mirror. "Well Julius I guess it's time for one of our heart to hearts", states Joanne. "Well in case you haven't noticed your singing's not that great. And who knows Bianca could just cook your goose, not to mention that she's a highly respected singer and has been studio mates with Linda Brown and has even opened for her", Julius explains. "Phh, she and that Linda Brown are nothing more than commercial products for the music industry to generate profit. But sooner or later I can easily that I Joanne Berger am the better singer", Joanne boldy proclaims. "I say dream on", as Julius later fades from the mirror. Joanne then frowns in disgust fearing that Bianca may just put her out. 

Meanwhile back at Bessie's, Phillipe then arrives as the doorbell rings. Bessie then answers the door, and notices that it's Phillipe. "Oh Phillipe hi, it's great to see you", as Bessie kindly replies. "Hey Babette, Phillipe's here", Bessie announces. "Oh Phillipe, it's so good to see you, not to mention that we're expecting another guest", Babette explains. "And who may this guest be", Phillipe asks. "Her name's Simone Jovenel, and she's from the Caribbean, Haiti to more specific, and she like us is on a mission to save Eric", Babette kindly explains. "By the way, how are things going with Sophie", Babette asks. "Well we have our ups and downs, but all in all our relationship's steady", Phillipe replies. "Not a bad answer if I should say so myself", Babette kindly replies.

A HALF HOUR LATER

The doorbell rings and Bessie yells, "I'll get it". Bessie then heads to the door to answer. "Oh Simone, I'm so glad you're here, and there's some guests I'd like you to meet", as Bessie kindly greets. Bessie then walks Simone to the living room to meet Babette and Phillipe. "Hey you two, this is Simone", as Bessie introduces her. "Why Simone, I've heard so much about you and I'd love hear what you have to say about yourself and of course anything else you have to share", as Babette kindly greets Simone. "Likewise Babette, and I've heard so much about you as well", as Simone greets Babette.

Moments later Simone prepares a delicious Haitian meal and her and Babette easily warm up to each other. But meanwhile Simone first greets Phillipe. "And you must be Phillipe I may ask". "Why yes that's me", Phillipe replies. "So how are things going in France I may ask", asks Simone. "Well that's basically where my day to day life is and yet I'm dating this lovely gal Simone", Phillip replies. "Well good for you. As I always say, a good man deserves a good woman, so whatever you do treat her well, and she'll do the same", Simone kindly explains.

FOUR HOURS LATER

The festivities have ended and Simone and Phillipe have departed. Then suddenly a saddened Bessie still grieves over her beloved Eric. She frantically sobs as she hold a photograph of her and him. Later Babette comes to console Bessie. "Bessie dear, what's the matter", Babette asks. "I miss Eric so much and I just wish he'd come home right now, and caress me", as Bessie sobs. "Oh Bessie I'm sure you're Eric will come home sooner or later, but in the meantime I'll be here to keep you company and by the way, thanks for letting me stay here at your place. But anyway with Simone's plan, my plan, and me by your side, we'll assure that your precious will sooner or later be right next to you", as Babette consoles Bessie. "Oh Babette, you always say the nicest things", as Bessie hugs Babette. "Now let's just go to bed, and rest assured that Eric will come home for you", as Babette kindly explains.

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Bianca vs. Joanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca is now officially the new singer at casino, much to Joanne's disdain. Meanwhile Bianca's father, Paul Gray replaces Elsa as casino manager.

At the casino Joanne was so confident that her singing career was about to take off. But of course Joanne realizes that a new singer has made its way into the casino, known none other than Bianca Gray. "There's no way that Bianca going to take me over. I'll show her that I'm the casino's number one singer, and that Bianca will never come above me", as Joanne boldly proclaims. Moments later Joanne overhears conversation in the next store dressing room. "Gee Daddy, I can't wait to be the casino's number one singer", states Bianca, the new singer. "Likewise sweetheart", states Bianca's father. As Joanne overhears she refuses to accept that Bianca's taking over.

Moments later as Joanne exits her dressing room and walks through the hall, she then bumps into Bianca. "Why you must be Joanne", Bianca replies. "I am, and you", asks Joanne. "Well I'm none other than Bianca Gray, soon to be the top headliner of this casino", states Bianca. "Wait a damn minute, I here am the top headliner of this casino, and you miss surely aren't", Joanne sternly proclaims. "Well we'll just see about that, not to mention that my father is now the new manager of this casino", Bianca explains. "What, that's impossible and I thought Elsa's the manager", cries Joanne. "Well as far as I know, Elsa's no longer manager and it shouldn't be difficult to find out darling", explains Bianca. Bianca then later leaves and an enraged Joanne states, "That Bianca hasn't saw the last of me. l'll put her in her place and maybe my angels Gerard and Dr. Mendez could just back me up".

Joanne later meets with Gerard in light of her disdain with Bianca. "Gerard, you won't believe this. There's now a new singer in this casino and her name's Bianca Gray and she's determined to take over and to put me on the streets", as Joanne complains to Gerard. "Relax honey. Perhaps you're in a state of competition and just because Bianca's here doesn't mean you lost yet", Gerard explains. "So exactly what is your point", asks Joanne. "My point is that in this business there's going to be competition and you do in fact have to share the stage. But let's not forget that Paul Gray who is Bianca's father is the new casino manager so it will quite challenging to put Bianca in her place. But don't worry me and Dr. Mendez will think of something and we won't lose that easily. So please be aware that this is only round one", Gerard handsomely explains. "Well thanks to you I do feel a little better", Joanne replies.

Joanne then later heads to her dressing room to take a breather. But suddenly she notices Julius in the mirror. "Well well well, if it isn't a rather depressed Joanne", Julius sarcastically states. "What do you want Julius, Joanne asks. "Let's just say I have news for you and here goes. I would actually bet good money that A) Bianca is a better singer than you, and B) she just could cook your goose. "You wish Julius. I can easily prove that I'm a way better singer than Bianca and I got the guts to prove it", Joanne boldly proclaims. "We'll see but until then you might as well get a grip", Julius replies. As Julius fades from the mirror, Joanne then frowns so hard that she refuses to accept defeat.

END OF CHAPTER 15.


	16. You Might Be Useful, Bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rivalry between Bianca and Joanne continues, Simone manages to form an alliance with Bianca, not to mention a plan to of which Simone has in store for everyone.

After Joanne's combative encounter with Julius, she later heads to Paul's office. When finally arrives, "May I help you ma'am", asks Paul. "Well a matter of fact yes you can", replies Joanne. "So what is it", asks Paul. "Well let me put it this your daughter is out to slaughter me, and I'm here to make it clear that the stage isn't just for her, and that I'm still the top headliner of this casino", Joanne proclaims. "Alright ma'am, let's get something straight. You realize that casino is a business and not a democratic establishment. And if my daughter wins out the competition, then you'll simply have to go", Paul promptly explains. "Bullshit I won't buy that", as Joanne rudely implies. "Listen ma'am, business is business and I surely don't have time for your victim mentality. Now if you don't mind I have a call to take, so if you don't mind terribly, please leave", as Paul orders Joanne.

As Joanne departs Paul's office, Paul then takes the call he desperately expected. "Paul are you there", states Marc as he's surprisingly the caller. "Yes sir", Paul replies. "Well listen Paul I need to do me a favor", as Marc explains. "Of course", as Paul republicans. "Okay, here's how it should be done", as Marc states. "I'm listening", as Paul replies. "I need to you to install a bug in numerous places around the casino, especially wherever Count Gerard and Dr. Mendez hang around the most. After that I'll need you to voice record anything and everything they say", as Marc handsomely explains. "I'm on it", as Marc proudly replies. "Excellent and please keep me posted".

Marc then later contacts Simone. "Why Marc I'm so glad you called, and how may I help you", as Simone takes Marc's call. "Listen Simone, there's something I need you to do", as Marc explains. "I'm listening", as Simone replies. "I've reserved a room for you at the casino, and I'll actually need you to stay there because I believe you could put Dr. Mendez and her goons in their place", as Marc explains. "Likewise", Simone replies. "Excellent and if you don't mind I suggest you get to the casino ASAP and when you check in just tell the clerk it's courtesy of me and you won't have to pay a dime", as Marc finishes explaining. "Very well then, and I'll shall be there much sooner than you think", as the call ends.

Moments later Simone has finally arrived at the casino to check in. While at the desk as Simone checks in, the clerk asks Simone for some form of payment. "Uh excuse me, but my room's already paid for and why don't you check it if you don't believe me", as Simone sternly replies. "Okay I've checked but your name's still doesn't appear", as the clerk explains. "Look her someone paid for it and I'm sure his name is on there, and you call him if you'd like, and just to let you know I don't have time for your lack of competence. Now if you mind I'd like to get to my room", as Simone sternly explains. "Very well then and here's your key", as the clerk obeys.

Simone then heads to her room, and she then receives a call from Marc. "Simone are you there", asks Marc. "I most certainly am", Simone replies. "Excellent and now here's the plan. Someone by the name of Bianca Gray should be visiting your room sooner or later. And don't worry I got her back. But anyway she'll surely have a lot to explain with you", Marc explains. "I see", Simone replies. "Well anyway she shall be there momentarily".

Moments later Bianca arrives at Simone's room. Simone the looks through the peephole, self consciously wondering who she is. She then opens the door assuming that that woman shouldn't be of any threat. "Hi, you must be Simone. I'm Bianca and Marc did tell me a lot about you", as Bianca explains. "Likewise", Simone replies. "But anyway make yourself at home and I'm sure we have lots to discuss". "Why of course", Bianca replies. "So Bianca I would like to explain to you about Joanne, and if you don't like her, then that makes two of us", as Simone explains. "Well...", Bianca replies. "Well you see there's something I should tell you about Joanne", Simone states. "Okay so what is it", asks Bianca. "Well you see Joanne's filthy and there's something about her that just might shock you", Simone explains. "So what is it", asks Bianca.

"Very well then and here goes. In case you haven't noticed Joanne's no woman. She's actually a man", Simone explains. "Joanne's a man", cries Bianca. "You've heard me correctly, and allow me to explain more. You see Joanne is nothing more than an alternate personality of a handsome young man known as Eric Berger, and Eric you see suffers from MPD, you know multiple personality disorder, but let's not forget that Eric is truly and good man and Joanne is a demon engineered to control her, and I'm on a mission to stop that move lespri", as Simone explains to Bianca. "I see but just one question. What does "move lespri" mean", asks Bianca. "Well that's Haitian Creole for demon", Simone answers. "But anyway I know you and I well get just fine, not to mention that I hear you're father's an INTERPOL agent". "Why yes he is, and I'm actually collaborating with him on his investigation, though of course he's acting as a casino manager. But as I always tell people father and daughter teams are the best", Bianca explains. "Well you certainly are a clever young woman, as Simone toasts to Bianca. "But anyway don't reveal to Joanne what I told you, especially about her biological sex, because if you don't she could tear you to shreds", as Simone kindly warns.

Moments later Ramone then informs Dr. Mendez and Gerard about Simone by saying, "Gerard, Dr. Mendez that sneaky Caribbean woman you told me about is here just to let you know", explains Ramone. "Oh my, and come to think of it I better put a stop to her, not to mention that I just might have a plan", as the villainous Dr. Mendez proclaims.

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Full Metal Joanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne could now be stronger than ever, not to mention that she surely has Eric locked into the Neutral Zone. Yet Simone won’t accept it and she just might have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jeremy of Recipe of Love cameo in this chapter.

While Simone rests peacefully in her hotel room, Dr. Mendez begins to formulate a plan. “So Ramone, that Caribbean woman you speak of is here”, replies Dr. Mendez. “Yes she is and her name’s Simone Jovenel”, replies Ramone. “I actually know her name already, but anyway given the circumstances we must stop her and best of all we could make a fortune off of her, especially with the suspected powers she has”, explains Dr. Mendez. “Very well then, Gerard locate her anyway possible, and Dr. Mendez get the tranquilizers ready”, Ramone explains. Meanwhile Paul Gray, listens in with a bug planted in their hotel room. In light of everything he heard, he must put a stop to them.

Moments later Bianca heads to Simone’s room to inform her of Dr. Mendez’s heist. Bianca then knocks on the door. “Oh Bianca it’s good to see you”, as Simone answers the door. “Look Simone, there’s no time to explain. My dad just told me that Mendez and her goons are after all and you need to leave this casino now, and I’m not kidding”, Bianca boldly explains. “Wait a minute, what’s going on”, asks Simone. “There’s no time to explain, you have to get outta here, or else Mendez will cook your goose. Even worse she and her goons could exploit for your remedies, you jewelry, and whatnot. You’ve got to leave”, exclaims Bianca. Paul then latter arrives by saying, “Ms. Jovenel you must leave and it’s an order not an option. With everything my daughter she’s not kidding. But anyway here are my instructions on making your escape. Go to an elevator I reserved specifically for you, and here are the keys for it, then take the elevator to the boiler room, make your exit there, and Marc yours truly will pick you up and take you to a discreet location”, as Paul explains. “Well since you put it that way, I must very leave”, as Simone kindly obeys. Simone then executes her escape with Marc to bring her to safety.

Later Dr. Mendez as well as Gerard and Ramone head to the Simone’s room. They then break in and immediately notice Simone is seemingly sleeping. Ramone then walks to the bed, pulls off the blanket, and then notices nothing but large pillows used to disguise Simone. “Nice try but Simone’s not here”, Bianca states. “Don’t play cute with me sister”, lashes Dr. Mendez. “Well just for your information she’s somewhere where you can’t find her”, Bianca explains. “Well then I’ll just have to tranquilize you”, proclaims Dr. Mendez. “Oh, if you dare try to stick me with that, then I'll only be unconscious for two minutes and then I'm wide awake to knock you motherfuckers out, so tranquilizing me would be useless. But go ahead and stick me, then you'll see what really happens”, as Bianca boldly proclaims. “Well since you put it that way, Simone’s no use after all, and besides I got a bigger better plan anyway”, Dr. Mendez proclaims. Mendez and company then leave.

Meanwhile Simone is finally to safety thanks the heroic actions of Paul and Marc. “Alright Simone, just to let you know I do need to scan you”, Marc states. “Why’s that”, asks Simone. “I’m just checking for any tracking devices that could of been planted in you”, Marc explains. “Very well then”, replies Simone. Marc then scans Simone, and fortunately no tracking devices were detected. “Marc may I have a word with you”, Simone suggests. “Why yes”, Marc replies. “First off I must say that I thank you very much for doing this and you’re quite a hero. Now another thing, I remember the other day when you told me that I’m truly a beautiful woman. Well I must say that when you rescued me my heart actually grew stronger, and I realized that although my grandmother taught me that if her man goes, a woman should be alone, there can actually be a change in the cosmic path. Better yet if a good man comes along then perhaps he just could be the one for her”, Simone explains. “So I take it your breaking your grandmother’s rules”, Marc replies. “Certainly not”, replies Simone. “You see my grandmother tends to change the rules a lot, especially since there can be a change in the cosmic path”, Simone explains. “Well since you put it that way how about I fix dinner and I’ll put on a movie and we’ll have one hell of a night”, Marc kindly suggests.

Later Bessie receives a text from Bianca saying, “Oh hi, Bessie this is Paul Gray, and I know we never met but if you can meet me casino right away that would actually be great, and Simone did tell me about you by the way. I understand you might be self-cautious of me by just go to the desk and ask for me, and I’ll explain everything”. “I’ll be right there”, as Bessie texts Bianca. Bessie then heads to the casino. Once she arrives, “May I see Paul Gray please”, asks Bessie. “Sure, just go sit down for a few minutes and he’ll be here shortly”, as the desk clerk kindly replies. Mr. Gray then arrives. “You must be Bessie Wells”, as Paul greets her. “Yes that’s me”, Bessie replies. She and Paul then head to this office. Upon arriving in his office, Paul begins to explain himself and the dirty schemes headed by Dr. Mendez and company.

“Well as you tell I’ve texted you before, and my name is Paul Gray of course, and I take it you’ve been an associate of Joanne’s”, Paul explains. “Yes I have, and I’d like to elaborate on that”, Bessie replies. “Please begin”, Paul states. “Well here goes. For starters I’d like to point out that Joanne is not a woman. Instead she’s one of three alternate personalities of my boyfriend Eric. It all started when I came to this casino and some mysterious woman asked for me, and when I got here I knew for a fact that Eric was dressing in drag. I later consulted his therapist, and he insisted that I not interfere because it could badly upset him. At first I didn’t think it was a big deal. I kind of loved seeing Eric’s feminine side, but that all changed when me and Eric went to France. At first Eric decided to quit posing as Joanne, but then he would pose as her from time to time and it didn’t seem like such a big deal. But when me and him were in France, Joanne began to get the worst of him. It was to a point where Joanne would take over and she even went as far as proclaiming that Eric is history. At first I decided to accept and even went as far as returning to the States, but suddenly some woman I knew in France had a plan to stop Joanne for good, and we initially succeeded, but then suddenly these nightmares Eric had towards Joanne came along and it prompted him to become Joanne again, not to mention that he’s been kidnapped by Dr. Mendez and her goons and that made him Joanne again this time with more manipulative methods all beyond my control. All I can say is that I just wish my poor sweet Eric would come home right now. I love him so much, and I just can’t imagine losing him again”, as Bessie sobs. “Well Ms. Wells, please understand that we’re doing all we can and I promise sooner or later perhaps I can seek some treatment for Eric in the future. Now just go home and don’t hesitate to contact. You have my number”, as Paul consoles Bessie.

Meanwhile, Dr. Mendez prepares her next heist. “I’ve just ordered some drugs from Russia, that can alter Joanne’s psychological makeup to a point where she’ll have all knowledge of Eric erased. Of course for now we’ll just have to stick to hypnosis”, a sinister Dr. Mendez boldly proclaims. “Well Mendez, your plan definitely sounds genius and with great possibilities. Once the drugs take effect we can do sex reassignment surgery and then I marry her and we’ll have the empire of our dreams”, a sinister Gerard proclaims. “Likewise”, Dr. Mendez replies. “I must do something and I must save you Eric before it’s too late”, as Paul states while in fear.

Moments later while Joanne is her dressing room, and as she looks into the mirror she first notices Jack. “You won’t win that easily Joanne you’re time will be up sooner or later”, Jack boldly proclaims. She then notices Eric, “Face it Joanne, I’ll defeat like I did before and me and Bessie have powerful friends to help us”, Eric boldly proclaims. Then finally she notices Julius, “I know Bianca will take you over, and she’ll rule the casino for the taking”, Julius boldly proclaims. “Phugh, you boys don’t scare me because believe or not thanks to Dr. Mendez, I’m immune to every trick you play on and consider me FULL METAL JOANNE.

END OF CHAPTER 17


	18. Enough Games Joanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne is more determined than ever to rid Eric, not to mention that Dr. Mendez has drugs to strengthen the heist.

The next day while Bessie is at home, she still mourns over Eric so greatly and she's wants nothing for him to just come home in peace. But moments later she receives a call from Paul Gray. "Uh good afternoon Bessie, this is Paul Gray and I'm just calling to let you know that perhaps me and Bianca could come over, and a matter of fact there's actually something dirty going on at the casino, not to mention that Eric could be goner because of it", as Paul explains. "Oh please please come over as soon as possible", Bessie replies. "Likewise", Paul replies. "Alright see you then".

After Bessie ends her call with Paul, she begins to sob so strongly about her beloved Eric. Babette later comes to console her. "Oh Babette I'm so glad you're staying with me, and it gets harder and harder each day without my dear sweet Eric. Sometimes I feel I'm losing strength and I feel Joanne will be invincible and Eric will be gone forever", as Bessie sobs. "Oh Bessie, listen to me. It's not the end and I would bet good money that Eric will sooner or later be right here at home with for you two to comfort each other. But of course you got great people, especially Simone and Paul, who are working very hard to save Eric. And I must say I'm so glad I left that awful Gerard. That man is total scum", Babette explains. "Oh Babette you say the nicest things", Bessie compliments. "And of course you're welcome to cry all you want and I'm always here to comfort you", as Babette consoles Bessie.

ONE HOUR LATER

Paul and Bianca then arrive at Bessie's. "Come on in, and Babette has fixed a lovely French meal", as Bessie welcomes the guests. "Babette, who's Babette", asks Bianca. "Oh she's some woman I met in France, and she's very sweet", Bessie replies. The guests along with Bessie and Babette enjoy the lovely French meal, of which Babette prepared. "Why Babette this here reminds of all the trips I've taken to France, and very lovely meal I must say", compliments Paul. "Why Paul you're such a gentleman", compliments Babette. "But anyway we obviously have important matters to discuss".

Paul and Bianca then begin to discuss one of Dr. Mendez's dirty schemes. "Well as you all know we're here to discuss an extremely horrific scheme that's been engineered by Dr. Mendez, and I've been voice recording her and her cronies all along. Now let's being. For starters Mendez is expecting black market drugs being shipped from Russia which will be used to radically alter Joanne's psychological makeup, thus Joanne will lose all memory and knowledge of Eric if Mendez pulls this heist. And also Mendez even has plans to give Joanne, or more accurately Eric sex reassignment surgery, which will only lead to ground zero for Eric", as Paul handsomely explains. "Thanks Dad, and with all this said Eric will be a goner if Dr. Mendez and her goons succeed, and of course you Bessie are determined to not let it happen", as Bianca comments. "Well thanks for letting me know, and please keep me posted", Bessie replies. "Likewise Ms. Wells, and I'll definitely keep you posted", as Paul generously replies.

Meanwhile back at Simone's sanctuary, her and Marc only see their relationship strengthening all for the better. "Why Marc I must say that this place surely reminds me of home, especially back in Haiti", as Simone gingerly explains. "Well I'm glad you like it hear Simone, and I must say you're surely safe here", Marc kindly states. "But of course I see you have a plan to save Eric". "Why of course and I've been working on it for quite some time, and it right now is in the finishing stages. And I know I'll save Eric and I won't let a beautiful man like him go away that easily", Simone explains. "Well Simone, I must say that you're a very eager and clever woman, but anyway since it's getting late it's best we get some shuteye", Marc replies. "Very well then", Simone replies.

Meanwhile at the casino Joanne as she's in her dressing room immediately notices Julius in the mirror. "So what is it now, Julius. Another one your Debbie Downers as usual", Joanne replies. "No actually I'm here to point out that Simone's about to finish and she has a plan that can really cook you're goose and you'll be a goner much sooner than you think", proclaims Julius. "Oh Julius, dream on that Caribbean witch Simone doesn't scare me a bit, and believe or it not Dr. Mendez and Gerard have great plans for me, especially since they're going to accelerate my consolidation plan, not to mention the sex reassignment surgery Gerard will be paying for", as Joanne boldly proclaims. "You've got to be fucking kidding me", cries Julius. "Certainly not sugar britches, and I'll be more powerful than the three of you put together", Joanne boldly proclaims.

END OF CHAPTER 18


	19. Simone Has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Joanne strengthens to be powerful, Simone begins to lay out a plan to put Joanne in her place.

In the Neutral Zone, Jack, Julius, and Eric congregate together and discuss Joanne's scheme and better yet Simone's plane. "From what I just heard Joanne is only getting stronger, not to mention that Dr. Mendez and her goons are behind it", as Julius explains. "Well since you mentioned it we've got to put a stop to Joanne before it's too late, or the three of us will be her if we don't do something fast", Jack boldly states. "Well fortunately Simone has a plan to can actually put a stop to Joanne and me and her have been communicating believe or it not. Not to mention that you two could be free from the Neutral Zone as well", Eric explains. "Well said Eric, and the three of us should be ready to cook Joanne's goose", states Jack.

Meanwhile at the casino, Joanne is ready for her big concert. "Why Joanne, with this concert you could just put Bianca in her place", Gerard states. "Likewise", Joanne replies. "I was able to pull some strings with Paul and he agreed that if you can prove your musical talent, he could give you an equal footing with Bianca", Gerard explains. "Uh that's not good enough", cries Joanne. "Look sweetheart, I did what I could with Paul and we did in fact come to a fair agreement. So you must understand that it's only fair that you and Bianca share the stage", Gerard explains. "Well since you put it that way, I say you make a valid point", states Joanne. 

"Yet it's actually a trap Joanne", as Paul listens to the live voice recording. Paul later contacts Marc. "Good afternoon Marc, and I believe a plan to stop Joanne", as Paul explains to Marc. "Well what is it. I'd love to know", asks Marc. "Well here it is. I've set up a concert for Joanne to perform but I'm mainly using it as a mechanism to distract Gerard and Dr. Mendez for me to conduct their arrest", Paul explains. "Well thanks for letting me know, but if you don't mind terribly, do you think you can come visit me and Simone and we could further elaborate on this", Marc explains. "That shouldn't be a problem", Paul replies.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Paul then arrives at the sanctuary of which Marc and Simone have been staying. "Well good evening you two, and it's certainly great to see that you're doing okay Ms. Jovenel, and it looks you're preparing a lovely meal tonight", as Paul kindly greets. "Likewise, and I'm basically preparing a lovely Haitian meal", Simone kindly replies. "Well with all this said we surely have lots to discuss", states Marc. "Why of course, but let's enjoy this lovely meal of which Ms. Jovenel prepares", Paul replies. "Likewise", replies Marc.

Moments later as the three finish their meal, Paul then compliments Simone by saying, "Why Ms. Jovenel what a lovely meal you prepare and I myself am quite fond of Caribbean cuisine". "Why Paul, it was certainly my pleasure, and it's people like you that I'm willing to trust", compliments. "But anyway let's get down to business", as Paul declares. "Likewise, and let's start with Simone", Marc replies. "Very well then", Paul replies. "Well gentlemen as you can see I have a plan to put Joanne in her and I'll explain step by step, not to mention the concert of which Marc told me about, but anyway here it goes. STEP ONE, I'll have the casino black out during Joanne's concert. STEP TWO, I'll then trap Joanne in a room where she can't escape and me and her will meet face to face. STEP THREE, I'll then perform a chant, not to mention that I'll be using this chant book my grandmother gave me and I'll of course summon my late grandmother to perform the spell. STEP FOUR, I'll then place Joanne in the Neutral Zone, and when she's there she'll be confronted by Eric, Jack, and Julius altogether and she'll then be released from the Neutral Zone, thus she'll be weakened with a secret plan I mustn't disclose in light of my grandmother's code. And that should sum it all up", as Simone lays out her plan.

"Well said Ms. Jovenel", as Paul kindly replies. "Likewise", as Simone replies. "Now just one question. How does that chant book of yours work", asks Paul. "Well Paul, it's quite complicated you see. This book is in Haitian Creole, my native tongue and you'd have to spend hours studying it", Simone explains. "Very well then, I best be heading out and I must prepare to stop the heist. Well anyway have a good evening and we should be in touch", as Paul makes his departure.

Meanwhile in the Neutral Zone, Eric is once again tied up. "Well Eric, I hear you and your goons Jack and Julius have a plan against me", Joanne coercively asks. "I don't know what you're talking about", as Eric backtalks Joanne. "So I take you won't answer. Well if if that's how you're going to play it, I just might get Dr. Mendez on this and she'll come here in the Neutral Zone and I can get to make you three reveal you're plan", states Joanne. "Okay tell you what you have your concert and after your concert we'll reveal our plan to you. DEAL", as Eric desperately negotiates. "Alright but I expect an answer the next time", Joanne replies. But as Jack and Julius stare at the confrontation Joanne yells, "GET BACK TO WORK. Also I want every wig and every dress of mine in mint condition, and if I see one flaw I'll have you two in solitary confinement", as Joanne reprimands Jack and Julius while doing their chores.

END OF CHAPTER 19


	20. Simone to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne has only gotten stronger, but Simone just might have a plan to cook her goose.

At the casino, Dr. Mendez speaks to the black market merchant of which who'll be shipping the drugs to execute her operation. "So when will the drugs arrives", asks Dr. Mendez. "They shall be there as early as tomorrow", replies the merchant. "Excellent", Dr. Mendez replies. The call then ends, and Mendez begins to explain her operation. "I have good news gentlemen, the drugs should be here as early as tomorrow, and then comes the first phase of Full Metal Joanne", as Mendez explains to Gerard and Ramone. Paul then hears the conversation through the hidden intercom. "I must stop this quick", says Paul.

After hearing Mendez and her goons over the intercom, Paul then begins to recruit his agents to abort the shipment. But first he contacts Marc. "Marc, Marc it's Paul and I just voice recorded Mendez's conversation, and she should be expecting black market drugs in the States from Russia as early as tomorrow", as Paul explains to Marc. "That's definitely not good", Marc replies. "Indeed, but anyway go ahead and get your best agents out to the harbor to abort the shipment, and I'll have some copycat drugs to trick Mendez and her goons. Also get Bessie Wells over to your hideout, and I'll get Bianca there as well", Paul handsomely explains. "I'm on it", Marc replies.

Later at the sanctuary, Marc then informs Simone or Dr. Mendez's operation. "Simone wake up please", cries Marc. "What is it, what is it", asks Simone. "I've got to get to the harbor and abort a shipment of black market drugs, which will be used to alter Eric's psychological makeup, thus making him nothing but Joanne", Marc explains. "Oh my", cries Simone. "Why I must really get my plan on the map", explains Simone. "Very well then, and just to let you know Bessie and Bianca will be here this evening", explains Marc. "Well at least there'll be some excitement this evening", Simone replies.

Marc then arrives at the harbor along with his best agents. "Alright gentlemen, we must abort this shipment, and here's how it will be done. The ship should be entering the harbor anytime soon, but in the meantime I want all of you to surround the ship's entrance. Then when the ship arrives have your guns ready and and demand that the passengers surrender. Then call over the task force to collect the drugs and order that they be incinerated. But anyway good luck and we mustn't fail", Marc proudly commands.

Meanwhile at the sanctuary, Bessie and Bianca then arrive, along with Babette and Phillipe, much to Simone's surprise. "Why I'm so glad to see you all", Simone replies. "Likewise", Bessie replies. The guests all the enter house. "Well Simone it's so good to you, and just to let you know there's more to discuss, and let me start with the day you made your escape. When you were executing your escape, I was in your hotel room, and then Dr. Mendez and her goons showed up. Fortunately you were already gone, but Mendez was about to tranquilize me. Yet I was able to talk them out of it by telling me that I'd be wide awake in two minutes and then I knock them out", Bianca explains. "Wow that was incredible", replies Bessie. "Well let's not forget that I take these pills which make me immune to tranquilizers. And yes this is a legitimate drug, courtesy of INTERPOL", Bianca replies.

Moments late Phillipe then receives a text from his beloved Sophie saying, "How dare you leave me. Seems like you don't care about me you". Phillipe then realizes that he must leave the sanctuary and try to make amends with Sophie. "Excuse me, just to let you know I do have to leave", Phillipe explains. "Why Phillipe we're having such a wonderful evening", Babette replies. "Look I'd love to stay but I have to go", states Phillipe. "I have an important matter to tend to". Phillipe then departs.

Meanwhile at the harbor, the ship has finally arrived and the INTERPOL agents are in full armor ready to stop the heist. "We're surrounded", cries the sailor. Then suddenly and INTERPOL agent announces the surrender. "Please surrender, we have you surrounded", announces the INTERPOL agent. The ship crew then surrenders as the INTERPOL agents make the arrests. Marc then arrives to collect the illicit drugs. "Alright gentlemen let's get this dope incinerated", Marc commands. 

Phillipe then returns to the hotel of which he's staying at, and much to his surprise meets Sophie. "Sophie, how did you get here", asks Phillipe. "Let's just say that I couldn't stand being in France without you. I thought you loved me and this is what I get", as Sophie replies in anger. "No, no Sophie, it's not what you think", as Phillipe reasons. "Well then what is it", asks Sophie. "It's just that you see I have a friend in trouble, and I'm on a mission to help him, but honest to God I swear I'd never hurt, and to make it up I'll let you stay in the States with me and you stay in the hotel room with me", as Phillipe generously explains. "Well since you put it that way, why not", as Sophie forgives Phillipe.

Meanwhile back in the Neutral Zone, Joanne then confronts Eric. "So when are you going to tell about this plan to stop", Joanne rudely asks. "I thought we had a deal. We'd wait until after you're concert", Eric replies. "Sure of course, but let me guess you're going to get your Caribbean witch friend Simone after aren't you", Joanne rudely replies. "I'm still not telling, and we had a deal", Eric exclaims. "You're so pathetic, but anyway I might as well prepare for my concert", as Joanne the exits the Neutral Zone.

Then suddenly Simone senses strong energy readings. "Bessie, Bianca, Babette. Come here quick", cries Simone. The three women then rush to Simone. "What is it Simone", asks Bessie. "I've just gotten a message from my grandmother, and she's knows everything and here it is. From what she told me, Joanne's concert is tomorrow night and we including myself, must be there. I will then perform the spell by putting Joanne in her place. And we don't have much time, because my energy is on a time limit and I must perform the spell tomorrow night or Eric's no more", as Simone greatly warns.

"Well with all that said we must step on it", Bessie boldly replies. "Alright everyone let's all just spend the evening, because tomorrow's D Day. But anyway here's the plan. We should all attend Joanne's concert tomorrow night, and we're going to need everyone on board, especially Simone, and we'll of course need Marc, Desmond, Daniel, and everyone else necessary. This is for Eric and I expect for my dear sweet Eric to come home when this is all over", as Bessie boldly proclaims. "Well said, and you can count on me", as Simone generously replies.

END OF CHAPTER 20


	21. You're Finished, Joanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the final showdown. Who will win? Eric or Joanne?

With everyone prepared, Simone must fulfill her mission. She must return to the shady casino plagued with dirty dealings. She must return to the hotel room where she was nearly captured. Then finally she must perform her spill the very evening Joanne performs in concert. But make no mistake she's ready and she fails nobody.

The next morning at the sanctuary, Marc returns after a long exhausting evening aborting the shipment. As Marc returns he notices Simone fixing breakfast. "Smells good, love", as Marc compliments. "Marc you must of worked late last night", Simone replies. "Well yes I did which is rather typical of my occupation", Marc replies. "Well I must say you actually had me worried sick about you, but knowing that you're home safe that's all that matters", Simone replies. "Well anyway I'll be in the shower...". "Marc, wait", cries Simone. "What is it", asks Marc. "Just to let you Bessie, Bianca, and Babette decided to stay here, and they're sleeping so please don't disturb them", Simone explains. "Okay, but I don't think it'll hurt for me shower, and besides it's 8am and they should be waking up sooner or later", Marc explains. "Alright then, just be careful and don't disturb them while sleeping", Simone kindly warns.

A HALF HOUR LATER

Bessie then awakens and walks to the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good what are you making Simone", Bessie asks. "Oh a lovely Haitian breakfast, and you won't be sorry", Simone replies. Moments Bianca and Babette then arrive. "Why Simone it's smells marvelous in here", compliments Babette. "It's a lovely Haitian breakfast, Simone had made", Bessie replies. "Likewise, and this reminds of all the breakfasts I had around the world", compliments Bianca. Marc then arrives for breakfast. "Ahh, that was a good shower and there's a good breakfast to top it off, and I hope I didn't wake you ladies up", as a kind Marc replies. "Nah", says Bianca. "Very well then, let's end and then I'm going to make up for lost sleep", replies Marc. Simone and company then enjoy the breakfast of which she had prepared.

Later at 3pm, Marc then hears his cellphone ring. "Marc this is Paul Gray, and I need you at the casino as a soon as possible. I need to you to plant a shipment of the copycat drugs for Dr. Mendez to create a diversion. As of now, she's still under the impression that she's receiving the actual drugs, but with these copycats, we can use them to execute Dr. Mendez's arrest", as Paul explains. "I'm on my way Paul", as Marc obeys. "Simone dear Paul just called and I have to head to the casino right now and by the way you must be there at 6:30", Marc explains. "Well I'll certainly be and I'm ready to put that wicked Joanne in her place", Simone replies. "Well love you, bye", as Marc makes his departure.

THREE HOURS LATER

Babette, Bessie, Bianca, Daniel, Desmond, Mary, Phillipe, Simone, and Sophie all arrive at the casino to attend Joanne's concert. Simone tend heads to her hotel room to prepare her spell. The remaining eight all head to the lounge to watch the concert. Joanne is then on stage to perform. The lounge lights go out, and the stage lights come on, and then suddenly Joanne begins her performance. Meanwhile Dr. Mendez and Gerard watch the concert backstage, and Mendez with her villainous grin, feels more confident than ever to create the Joanne she's long been working on.

As the concert commences, Simone meditates in her hotel room summoning her late grandmother's spirit. "Simone, Simone", cries her late grandmother. "I see you, I hear you, I feel you and it's time to fulfill your mission. I've given you every order, and as you have the book of chants, you shall proceed with your spell", her late grandmother commands. "I obey, grandmother", Simone replies. Simone is now prepared to perform her spell.

Moments later during the concert, Joanne thanks the audience for coming by saying, "Oh thank you everyone so much. I couldn't be more thankful", as Joanne greets the audience. But suddenly the casino blacks out, and the audience gasps. The stage lights come back on, but Joanne is absent from the stage. Moments later Joanne then sees herself in a hotel room, and later she immediately notices in the mirror a woman known none other than Simone Jovenel.

"Where am I, and what am I doing here. I'm supposed to be performing a concert", cries Joanne. "Well, well, well we meet again Joanne and I summoned you here to cook your goose", as Simone fiercely speaks. "You Caribbean witch, you get me out of here right now", demands Joanne. "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, you're trapped here and you can't escape", explains Simone. "Oh you won't get away with this", screams Joanne. "Oh you just wait and see". Joanne then attempts to escape only to discover that she's indeed trapped. "I told you, you're trapped and now I have a spell to perform", Simone bravely proclaims. "And here it goes":

Jimo, mwazi, zèklè, debarase salte a, debarase bèt la, ak Eric a tout sa ou wè. Ou fini Joanne. 

Simone's eyes then turn to a viscous gold and Joanne then falls into vertigo, and enters the Neutral Zone. She then notices Jack, Julius, and Eric all determined to put her in place. "Well, well, well. Looks like Miss Goody Two Shoes could outsmart us but she didn't", states Jack. "Not to mention that she was wanting to know what our plan is", states Julius. "Well you had your concert and we would tell you our plan so here it is", states Eric. "Wait, wait maybe we can work something out", cries Joanne. Eric then pulls the rope and Joanne falls out of the Neutral Zone, only to land in an alley near to casino, but suddenly Joanne notices a pack of thugs.

"Well you must be Joanne", says the first thug in a sinister manner. "Ya know I loved your concert, and I loved it so much that I can't get enough of a woman like you", says the second thug. "Likewise, but first I think you need some tough love, honey", says the third thug. "What are you doing, leave me alone", cries Joanne. "Oh come on honey we just might have something special for you", says the first thug. Joanne attempts to run but the thugs the begin to physically attack her. "Get off of me", cries Joanne and as thugs attack her. Suddenly though, one of the thugs grabs Joanne's wig, much to the thugs' shock. "Wait a minute, Joanne's a man", says the third thug. "Well since this is so, how about some more lovin' honey", as the first thug continues to assault Joanne, or more accurately Eric in drag, sans the wig.

Joanne, now just Eric in drag, then falls into another vertigo spell and as the spell commences, Eric begins to hear repeats of past dialogue by Simone as well as Jack, Julius, and Eric (as in the one out of drag). "Stop, stop, stop I wanna go home and please let me go", cries Eric.

Moments later as Eric escapes the spell, he then notices Daniel, Desmond, and Marc beating up the thugs. "You motherfuckers get out of here. He's for us to mess with", yells Daniel. Desmond then heads overs to Eric as he begins to cry. "Desmond", as Eric begins to sob. "It's okay, it's okay", as Desmond consoles Eric. "I can't believe this, and I now feel so lousy because of it", as Eric sobs. Moments later a relieved Bessie then runs over to her beloved Eric while still in drag. "Oh baby, I missed you so much", as Bessie joyously hugs her saddened Eric. "Bessie, Bessie I love you so much", as Eric continues. "Daniel, Marc I think I'm going to get these two home and Eric I'm sure needs me by his side", Desmond gingerly states. "Very well then, and Eric keep up head up buddy", Marc kindly replies.

Meanwhile as Gerard and Dr. Mendez frantically search for Joanne, they enter the casino kitchen, and then immediately notice Paul Gray and Ramone, who is fact an undercover INTERPOL agent, hold guns towards them. "Hold it right there, you two are under arrest", as Paul Gray sternly confirms. "You can't arrest us, and Ramone what are you doing", Gerard asks. "Well Gerard I just so happen to be an undercover INTERPOL agent, and by the way the drugs you received are actually phonies. The real drugs have been incinerated", Ramone handsomely explains. "Not so fast", as Dr. Mendez holds out her gun. "This is isn't over yet and I have ways to resurrect my plan...", as Mendez makes one last threat. "Give it up Mendez, and if we have the casino surrounded and if you shoot, you won't make it out of here alive, so I suggest you and him come along peacefully, and by the way you have the right to remain to silent", as Paul executes the arrest. Paul then arrests Dr. Mendez and Gerard. Moments later the local police then question Paul about Joanne. "Gentlemen please, Joanne is under my custody and just take these two with you", as the police kindly agree.

Back at home, Bessie and Eric then enter apartment after Desmond drops them off. "Thanks for the ride Desmond", says Bessie. "Likewise, and Eric good luck", replies Desmond. They then go inside, and Bessie runs at hot bath for Eric. "Eric honey, why don't you go take a bath. It'll make you better", as Bessie gingerly offers. Eric while still in Joanne's clothing, then heads to his bath, but suddenly he notices Jack in the mirror. "Eric buddy, I heard about what happened and I hope you're okay", states Jack. "I am", as Eric sobs. "Listen buddy you must understand that me, Julius, and a buddy we know in the Neutral Zone planted those thugs on you but just to let you know we thought it was for your own good", as Jack kindly explains. "Don't worry it was actually worth it", as Eric continues to sob. "Eric buddy, please try to understand that something like this can make you stronger and make you an even better man than you are now", as Jack explains some more. "But anyway take your bath, and we'll talk again soon", as Jack fades.

After Eric's bath, he begins to sob some more to Bessie. "Oh Eric, what's the matter baby", Bessie asks. "Oh Bessie, when I was jumped tonight, I had no idea what it would be like. It felt so bad and it made me feel very lousy, especially since I'm a man", as Eric sobs to Bessie. "Oh baby, what happened doesn't make you any less of a man then you are now. It was just a bad moment, that's all", as Bessie consoles Eric. "Why don't we just go to bed now and tomorrow's a new day".

THE NEXT MORNING 

Eric has awakened but notices Bessie is absent from the bed. Eric then walks to the kitchen, and notices Bessie and Simone congregating. "Simone, what are you doing here", asks Eric. "Oh Eric honey, I thought I could stop by to check in on you two", Simone explains. "But anyway I heard about what happened to you last night, and it saddened my very badly, and I'm sure you very hurt about". "Well I do, and it really feels so bad and I still very lousy about. I've heard about being jumped but I didn't think it would happen to me", sobs Eric. "Eric, Eric please understand this. I did tell you before about the man in Haiti I knew who crossdressed, and he was then jumped. He then cried, too. But I worked to console him, and he actually became a stronger man from there. But make no mistake I'm sure sooner or later you'll over these emotional scars, and become an even stronger man, and last but not least you're a beautiful man always and forever", as Simone consoles Eric. "But anyway I must be going me and Babette shall be having tea together". As Simone departs Bessie prepares Eric some herbal tea to mitigate his emotional distress and he later decides to just take it easy for the day.

THREE MONTHS LATER

At the casino while Joanne is finally history, and free of all the crooks, Bianca Gray decides to perform her farewell, as Babette, Bessie, Daniel, Desmond, Eric, Mary, Paul, Phillipe, and Simone all attend her concert. They sit peacefully and enjoy the splendid performance. But after the concert ended the gang went backstage to meet Bianca and wish her, her farewell. "Why Bianca, you're leaving", asks Bessie. "I am and I decided that I'd like to give my singing career the backseat and I decided to become an INTERPOL agent like my father", Bianca replies. "Well not a bad choice if I should say so myself", returns Bessie. "Well best of luck Bianca", Eric returns. Bessie and Eric then exit the casino and begin to discuss their future plans. "Well I've been thinking, what does the future hold for us", asks Bessie. "Well Bessie, I think I have a surprise for you and follow me", as Eric walks Bessie. Eric then shows Bessie a poster of none other than Eric Berger himself. "No way, you're a singer here now", cries Bessie. "Yep and I'll be starting real soon", returns Eric. "Oh Eric, this is incredible and maybe I can be your manager and I must say this is your best move yet", returns Bessie. "Likewise, and let's go get a bite to eat", says Eric. "Alright let's go I'm starving", returns Bessie. Eric and Bessie then head to dinner knowing that they definitely have a bright future ahead of them.

THE END AND THANKS FOR READING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps it up, and I hope you enjoyed reading this, and in the future I should have more fanfics based of the Journeys Interactive Series. But until then, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and the source material is exclusive property of its respective copyright owner. Please be aware that this story is written for pleasure and not for profit, and that I have no intentions to gain revenue off of it.
> 
> Also I must point out that Bessie Wells is the name of the protagonist you would choose while playing Don't Forget Me, though I course the protagonist can be of any name, especially for any interactive story you play.


End file.
